It Could Only Be You A Justin Bieber Romance
by confusedperson10
Summary: After a wealthy entrepreneur takes in the pop idol, Justin Bieber, Justin soon falls for his adopted daughter. The problem is, she hates him. Will Justin use his fame to win her, or will his plan backfire? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Meets Smart

**This story contains language and events that would equal a PG-13 movie. **

**Depicting language like F***, $h*1, B*$#%, A$$. and h, e double hokey stick, but they are uncensored in the story. IF Bruce Almighty can use them and still be PG13, I think I can too! PLEASE READ ALL OF IT AND REVIEW!**

**(The love interest come in in the third chapter, by the way) **

It could only be you. (The real name of the story just wanted more people to find out about it.)

As the last note played on the hit song "Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber, a 14-year-old genius, prophet, rich, Luben Risteski sat back stage, waiting for the pop idol to come off. He heard him say his thank you's and goodnights then exit stage right, down the stares, to a crowd of his staff giving him praise for his song he just sang at the American Music Awards. Justin had the biggest grin on his face and was laughing so hard that he was crying. He looked up and thanked the lord for his success. Luben looked up, and with the ability to speak to God directly he mouth the word 'no' and looked back at Justin, who was now going to his dressing room. Luben just rolled his eyes and shook his head and looked down at the floor. He knew he had a reason to be here. He received a message from God telling him to help Justin. Luben knew it would take a few months to even a year to help Justin, but in that time, Justin's life would change drastically.

Luben got up and started walking toward Justin's room. In that time, he ran into the stage manager, who had just walked out of Justin's dressing room. He recognized Luben imminently. The world knew about his talents since January of 2010, when came out of hiding. Today, Luben lives by him self in a mansion in Columbus, Ohio.

After the stage manager recognized him, he stopped him with amazement on his face.

"Luben Risteski?" He asked in shock. "What are you doing here?" He looked down at his backstage pass. "Wow! I didn't know were a Justin Bieber fan!"

"Quite frankly, I'm not." Luben responded. "I am here on a mission. When is it possible to speak to Justin, alone?" He asked. The stage manager sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ohhhhh," He groaned. "Its going to be a while. He has his fans, his after party…" he trailed off. He looked at Luben.

"True," Luben responded. "Well I guess then I could-" Just then, the door to Justin's dressing room opened and an entire crowd of people walked out. They were his make up crew, sound and his agent. The stage manager looked over at them who were passing by. One stopped to tell him something. He nodded and they continued on. Everyone seemed to be walking out of the room, including what looked to be Justin's friends.

Every one walked out, except Justin and his parents. Then the stage manager looked back at Luben, and said,

"Well, I don't know if it's a good idea to go in there, but for some reason his parents kicked all of them out. Feel free, but if I were you, I wouldn't."

"I'm still going." He said. "Seeya' Gregg!" And he walked toward the door. Gregg looked down at his shirt and he saw he had no name on it. He looked back at Luben who was smiling back at him. They both knew that Luben knew everything there was to know. Although he didn't know everything, he knew that names of every person on earth. Luben also had God-given powers. He could do anything he wanted. Every one in the world thought he was the next Jesus, but Luben always said, "Never think that. I am no where near the power that Jesus had. I am but a prophet. Not even a saint."

Luben had his ear up to the door and was listening in on what was going inside. He could hear Justin's mother yelling at him about his test grade for home-schooling. He has gotten F's for the past 5 tests he has taken. He could hear Justin using the tour he just finished as an excuse, but his mother and father denied it and blamed his laziness. They were arguing on what to do, until his mother finally said,

"Justin, your not going to the party until we find a solution for this!"

"WHAT!" Justin yelled. "Please! No!"

"Yes Justin!" He father intervened.

"No! Mom, Dad that's not fair!"

"Yes it is Justin, you know education comes first-" She stopped because just then, Luben opened the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry," His mother started. "But we nee-" She stopped when she saw that it was Luben . The room got quiet. When they all looked back to see that it was him. They all stared at him in awe. He smiled.

"I know, I'm so beautiful!" He said sarcastically. The world knew that he wasn't self-centered, but he was very warm-hearted and kind, always cracking jokes.

"Luben… Risteski?" Justin's mother exclaimed.

"Yes. It is me."

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Well I was sent here by an… anonymous source, telling me your in trouble." They all exchanged looks. "Well? Whatdya' need?"

"Ummmm." Justin's mother groaned. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" They all nodded. "Okay, then." And Luben left.

Justin looked down at his tests and sat thinking for a second. He got an idea. Imminently, he ran out of the room and saw Luben turning the corner. He yelled out for him. Luben didn't turn around so Justin ran after him. He yelled after him again. This time Luben turned around.

"Luben," Justin said panting. "Is that why you wanna help me? Because of my grades?"

"Well," Luben responded. "First off, I never said I wanted to help you, I said I _had_ to help you." Justin just glared back at Luben, who was about the same height as him, just a little shorter.

"Are ya' gonna'?" Justin asked.

"Well, lemme ask this, what is gonna happen if I don't?"

"You saw what happened! My parents wont let me do anything for my career."

"True, eleven-year-old girls everywhere will be so sad!" Luben mocked. Justin shot him a piercing look. Luben chuckled and continued.

"Well lets see how much you really want my help." Luben said.

"I'll beg on my knees!"

"Really?" Luben asked. Justin feel down to his knees and cupped his hands.

"Please!" He yelled out. The stage crew started staring at Justin as if he was a lunatic. Luben smiled back at him and told him to get up. They started walking towards the exit where Justin was supposed to meet his fans. Luben gave him the information as they were walking.

"Just remember, 9000 Rodebaugh Road in Reynoldsburg, Ohio. That's my house. I found it most affective if you were to come live with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know in a lot less time. I expect you there on Monday at 6:00 am sharp!"

"6:00 am?" Justin exclaimed. Luben nodded. "Alright! I'll be there."

"You better be, and remember the most important thing to do is-"

But the door opened and Justin was sent into a sea of screams of adoring fans and camera flashes. He then was on the balcony overlooking all of them. He quickly looked back to hear what Luben had to say, but Luben, was no where to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2 Bertha the Rock

It was 6:00 am on Monday. Luben was out side of his house on the chilly November morning, waiting patiently for the pop star. Luben was usually up this early, he didn't mind it at all. Now that it was getting cold he would be up even earlier. He loved the cold.

He looked down at his watch. 6:10 am. He said quietly,

"First lesson, the definition of 'sharp'." He exhaled. He could see his breath in a long rope of steam extending a few feet in front of him. He looked out over his lawn. To his right he had clear open grass, extending 200 feet to a cove of pine trees extending to the road. The road was about 500 feet away from the house, with the drive way lined with trees and coming up to a loop in front of the house. On the left side, a cove of trees, now bare from their former summer glory. Beyond them, a large, deep valley extending by a small creek, while the valley rises back up to a barn that holds Luben's 2 horses.

At 6:15, a black Toyota pulled up and around the loop. Justin's mother got out of the drivers side and went over to the trunk and pulled out two pieces of luggage and brought them up to Luben.

"I'll take those." Luben says warmly.

"Thank you!" She responds. "I'll go get Justin."

"Huh," Luben grunted. "Good luck!" Justin's mother gives him an agreeing look and she started back toward the car. She went over around the front of the car and over to the passenger seat. She opened the door and motioned Justin out. He did not come out immediately, so his mother grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out. He stood staring at her for a few seconds and then asked her something Luben couldn't hear. His mother started talking sternly to him, telling him that if this is what he needed to do, this is what they would do. Then she tells him that all he has to do is think about what's at stake, his career, his talents, and his fans.

They started walking up the path way to the door where Luben was waiting. They went up the 3 steps and Justin's mother sighed.

"Well, this is it." She said. "How long will he be with you?"

"Well, that all depends," Luben responded. "How much he's willing to learn the material." He turned to Justin. "But don't worry, I'll make it as easy as possible." Then he chuckled to him self. Justin gave him a confused look, but didn't pay much attention to what Luben was chuckling about. Instead he turned towards his mother. He wrapped her in his arms and she did the same to him.

"I'm gonna miss ya ma!" He said.

"I am gonna miss you to Juju!" His mother responded. "Just remember, we'll be on that 2 month cruise, and were only a simple phone call away."

"I will mom, thanks." They hugged again and Justin kissed her on the cheek. She said her last good-bye and headed to the car. Once she got into the driver's seat, she waved good bye once more, and was off.

Luben motioned Justin into his upper-middle class house. He first saw the grand foyer rising up fifteen feet from the floor to a simple chandelier with 3 bulbs.

"Well," Luben said. "This is it. Lemme give you the grand tour." He pointed to a coat rack to right. They put their coats on it and continued. "To the right we have our dining room. We only eat there on Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"We?" Justin asked.

"Oh yes, my sister and my family come here." Justin nodded. "Yeah, well on the other side, is my study." Justin looked over to a enclosed study with large glass sliding door separating the room from the foyer, with a book shelf covering the entire inner wall. Then a large desk rested in the center of the room with a computer monitor and a printer. "Please do not enter the room unless you have my permission, I always keep it clean and organized. Justin raised an eyebrow to Luben who just shrugged.

The foyer was opened and went straight to the living room. The right most wall of the living room rose up 20 feet and came out at a 120 degree angle up to the high ceiling 35 feet above. On the farthest wall, a fireplace with a seventy inch plasma television above it. In front of it, a white sofa that hugged the corner and extended both ways, along with a black recliner.

Justin looked up and saw a cat walk that went from the stairs who's base was facing Justin and Luben, and went up half way to a flat platform and turned the opposite way to go up to the cat walk and the bedrooms.

Just beyond the stares, a large opening 20 feet long going into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was the equivalent of a gourmet one that professional chefs use. Luben, being a professional at _everything, _was proud of it. The floor was heated tiles, all of the countertops had black granite, and the cabinets were made of dark pine wood. The stove was build into the counter top on the island with the refrigerator just across it. With the kitchen on the far side of the wall, a dining table separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Well, this is it. For half a million dollars, its pretty good." Justin looked at the back door from the kitchen to the deck. He walked towards the door and opened it. The deck was made of wood and stretched the length of the house. He walked over to the edge and looked down. 40 feet separated him with the ground. The house was build on a slope and the deck was right above the foot of the hill. Below the deck, a shed situated on a bed of rocks. Beyond the shed and the deck, a creek that was filled with dried leaves. Justin looked out toward the valley. Right through the middle of it, was a fence that closed up on the hill leading up to the house. The creek ran on the right side of the valley. One side was clear while the other had tall grasses and trees. The creek had two bridges, one made of stone and the other made of wood. Justin was captivated by the beauty of the area. He could hear the creek bubbling as the clear water ran over the rocks, something small was going through the leaves, making them rustle, and a bitter wind blew over the area, making Justin shiver to the bone. He could feel footsteps on the wood, then Luben was next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Justin responded. "Its amazing."

"It sure is." Luben agreed. "Especially at this time of the day, at this time of year. I don't care if its cold, when its this beautiful, you cant help but feel good." There was a pause. "Well I guess this is a good time for your first lesson." Luben said. Justin heaved an annoyed sigh and turned towards Luben.

"Okay, I'm ready." Justin said.

"What is the definition of 'sharp'?"

"Right on time." Justin responded, rolling his eyes.

"Why weren't you then?"

"I don't know, traffic?"

"Well that's something you need to account for. If I tell you that you need to be here at an exact second, you need to account for any setback." Luben started walking toward the door. He opened it and when inside. He turned around just before he closed it. "So your first lesson, be prepared." And he closed the door. Justin looked back out over the valley and decided to go back in as well. He started walking toward the door. When he reached it, he pulled on the handle. It was locked. He pulled on his repeatedly to no avail. He looked into the window that was at an angle with the door and could see straight into the kitchen where Luben was. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Justin knocking on the window. Luben turned to face towards him. He walked over to the window. Justin was giving him a what-was-that-for face. Luben just smirked and said.

"First lesson! Be prepared!" He exclaimed so Justin could hear.

"Alright fine! Just open the-" But Justin couldn't finish. Luben had started blaring salsa music to drown out Justin. Justin started yelling and banging on the window.

"Hey! HEY!" Justin yelled. "NO! YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME!" Luben looked back and laughed out loud. Justin just screamed. He turned around, enraged. He looked around the deck and saw the stair well that led to the shed. He ran down the stares and looked towards the hill that led to the front entrance. Even though it was steep, he ran full sprint up the hill. Grabbing, every patch of dirt, every blade of grass that he could to get up the hill. His foot landed on a soft patch of earth and slipped to face plant on the face of the hill Then his chest landed on a sharp rock and slid down. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. He swore out loud and looked up the hill. He was only a few feet away from the top of the hill. He summoned all of his strength. He pulled himself up the hill. Pain shot throughout his entire body. He looked down and saw blood stained all around his wound. Then with one more pull he reached the top of the hill.

He lied there panting and bleeding. His entire body was throbbing and screaming with pain. He cursed Luben for doing this.

"God I hate this place." He said. Then he laid there thinking, 'Lessons? I came here to learn everything you do in school.' He groaned and exhaled. He then could start to feel father winters cold grip on him. Justin got up and looked down at his shirt. The shirt got torn when he slid down on the rock. He could see a long scratch, about a foot long, going down the middle of his chest in a diagonal. "Ah, not the shirt!" Justin cried. This was a one of a kind shirt he and his manager, Scooter, designed together. He had one just like it, but it was twice Justin's size.

Justin started back towards the house. He didn't see a sprinkler sticking out of the ground. He tripped on it and fell on the hard ground. He just laid there for a few seconds in pain until he stood back up and saw that it was a sprinkler. He didn't know why there was one out in November, until he looked around the lawn and saw dozens of others. He then got up and started walking toward the door, but after the first step the sprinklers came on and 3 of them were pointed towards him. The water from all three hit him almost at the same time. Justin stopped when the freezing water hit him. He turned his head away and held his arm out in front of his face to block the water from one of the sprinklers, but when he turned his head he put in the direct aim of another one.

The water hitting him took him off guard. He stopped in the crossfire of the three sprinklers for about five seconds before sprinting forward. But, before Justin got to the door, he went through about five other sprinklers. Each one worse than the last.

He to the path, up the stares and reached the door. He was shivering to the bone. The worst part was his wound, which was still bleeding. His now torn shirt, was drenched in blood and any other part not, was soaking wet along with the rest of his body.

He punched the doorbell repeatedly 30 times. Then he wrapped his arms around him to keep warm. Luben opened the door and looked Justin from top to bottom.

"Ohhhh…" He groaned. "Bertha got ya' didn't she?" Justin replied shivering,

"Be-Be-Be-Bertha?"

"The rock?"

"You-You named the r-rock? Why?"

"Well, I thought any rock that can cause a deep cut from my calf all the way up to my thigh then to my shoulder, should have the name of a strong black woman!" Justin just looked at Luben like he was deranged. "Anyway, come in." And Justin did.


	3. Chapter 3 Love at First Sight

**Please welcome to the stage, Emily Cotton! **

"How ya fellin'?" Luben asked to Justin, who was lying under a blanket on the couch. Luben set down a hot chocolate and sat down on the recliner. Justin moaned quietly and sat up straight.

"I'm okay, I guess." Justin whispered. "I've been in worse."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" There was a silence. Just broke it with a question.

"Hey, Luben?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask when we'll start with why I'm here?"

"We've already started!"

"What? How?"

"Well, I gave you lesson number one didn't I?"

"Wait, I came here to learn, not to get lessons"

"Justin, the longer you stay here, you will learn something about the way I teach."

"Wait, you'll be teaching me through lessons?"

"Well, just wait and see. Well, here's what I was meaning to get to before. Lesson number two. Always be patient. If you would've just waited a few minutes instead of storming off down the stares, you wouldn't have ended up in pain." Justin grunted. "Now if you'll excuse me, my show is on." Luben turned on the television and watched the morning news. Justin fell asleep and slept all day.

The next day went a lot like the first. Neither of them did anything. Except for one thing. Luben was a director of a concert band at a local university for eighth through tenth graders. Luben didn't trust Justin alone after what happened yesterday.

"So, put on something that celebrities wear to not be recognized and we'll go." Luben said.

"Why do I need to go?"

"Because You think I trust you alone here?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because, you'll call all of your friends in the area, throw a party, try and make a flaming shot- emphasis on _try_- and burn the house down." Luben said sternly. Justin rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"That's exactly what I wouldn't do."

"Right, what ever you say. Now get dressed!"

"Well this is it!" Luben exclaimed as they walked in the practice room. It was lined with seats in an arch form around the podium. There were risers with chairs on them for the parents to sit and watch the children practice. "Have a seat over there and don't let anyone recognize you."

"Yes, mother." Justin mocked.

"Good boy. Now sit up straight, no elbows on the table, and eat your vegetables!" Luben demanded. Justin just chuckled, went over and took a seat.

Eventually all of the band members started to pile in. Teenagers in eighth, ninth, and tenth grades will all instruments from trumpets, to tubas, to clarinets, to flutes. Luben, giving them all a warm welcome.

Rehearsal was to start at seven o'clock. About five minutes before they started, Luben came over to Justin, who was with one other parent on the risers.

"How ya' doin'?" Luben asked. Justin looked up to answer. Enough to see, but not enough to be recognized. When he did, his eyes met with a girl. She looked to be about the same age as him or maybe a year younger. Her body was in a gentle hour-glass figure, her eyes were a deep shade of blue, her lips soft and defined, her cheeks stood out a perfect amount, her hair, going down just beyond her shoulders, a wild array of both brown and blonde. Justin was captivated by her appearance. So much that he took off his hood completely. Luben's eyes widened and he pulled his hood back over Justin.

"What are you doing?" Luben yelled.

"Luben, who is that?" Justin asked.

"Who is who?"

"Her…" Justin trailed off. He pointed to the girl.

"Her name is Emily Cotton. She's 1st chair trumpet. She's a junior, but she helps a lot around here, so I let her back in even though its only up to tenth graders."

"Oh my God." Justin said under his breath. Luben eyed him, confused, but then he realized what Justin felt. Luben smirked to himself and said,

"Well, I have to go start rehearsal. I'll see ya in an hour and a half." Justin didn't move. Emily looked over to Justin. Justin darted his head away so she wouldn't see him staring at her. Emily just looked away confused. Then her boyfriend, James, came up by her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Justin saw this out of the corner of his eye. He could not hear what Emily said, but he did see her boyfriend and her kiss. Justin felt a pain in his stomach. He has looking at this girl for only 30 seconds, but he know believed in love at first sight.

Rehearsal started at precisely 7:00 pm. The band played five songs. On the last song, Luben was talking to the band about the music. A rhythm was confusing to some of them.

"This rhythm is a little different to some of the other ones we have seen. Who here has herd the song 'Baby'?" Luben asked. Justin became alert and looked up slightly. A fair amount of people raised. "Well, its just like the first two notes of that song." He then sand how it was like. "Okay, lets hear it." He put his arms up to signal when they should come in, but he put them down and asked,

"Okay, were on the topic, so I have to ask. Who is a fan of Justin Bieber?" Again, a fair amount of people raised their hands. Emily did not. "Okay…" Luben said. "Who here wants to meet him and slap him the face, then punch him in the balls. As if he has any…" Every one chuckled, and the remaining people, raised their hands, including Luben. "Ahhh," Luben smiled. "I see I am with the majority with the people here and yes I do hope to one day I get to slap Justin Bieber. Maybe next year, or with in this year. Maybe even this month, this week, or even today." Luben stepped off the podium. "Hell, maybe within the hour, minute," Luben was walking over to where Justin was sitting. Justin didn't notice. He went back to texting his friends after Luben asked who hated him. Luben walked over to where he was sitting and said,

"Maybe within the next second… or this one." And he pulled Justin's hood off and slapped him. He fell of the riser he was on and on the ground. He was stunned to what just happened. He lied on the ground in pain. The wound, now bandaged, started to hurt again. He got up after about five seconds and looked up at Luben. There was a gasp from the band. "Go ahead!" Luben yelled. "Trample him!" Just then, a herd of girls jumped out of their chairs and ran towards Justin. Luben darted out of the way and Justin was being grabbed by girls all around him. There were about twenty of them.

Emily looked up and saw that it was Justin. She had tears stream to her eyes. She hated Justin, more than anyone else in the country. She got up, and ran out of the room. James, who plays trombone, saw her run out. He bolted out of his chair leaving his instrument to fall to the ground.

"Emily!" He yelled out. "Wait!" His yells were drowned out by the screams of the fans surrounding Justin. Luben got up on the podium and yelled,

"That's it for rehearsal! Have a great Thanksgiving!" And with that, everyone started to put their instruments in their cases. Luben jumped off the podium and went out to Emily.

In the hallway directly to the right of the rehearsal room. There lay a set of double doors that led to the auditorium. Before the doors, a door that led to backstage. There Emily sat in a corner crying. The reason she hated Justin so much, was because he was the reason her ten year old sister killed herself.

She was obsessed with Justin. She had every poster, every CD, and every song of him. At a concert, she was the first one in line to see him. He came out and high-fived every one. He got to her and just looked down at her with a disgusted look. The girl was short, and one leg was longer than the other. She had a larger than normal nose and very large, oval shaped glasses. Miracle- Emily's sister- was born without a stomach. Doctors struggled to save her. Her chances of life were paper thin, but she made it through. She did live though with some deformities.

Miracle was filled with grief and sadness after what Justin to her. She locked her self in her room that entire night. The next morning, her parents unlocked her door to get her ready for school, but they found her in the tub. She had slit her wrists and bled to death.

The entire family was grief-stricken. So much that they decided NOT to blame Justin Bieber. Then, to add even more grief, on the way back from Miracle's funeral, Emily and her parents collided head on with a semi-truck who's driver was drunk. Emily got out with cuts and bruises, but both of her parents…died. Emily blamed Justin Bieber for all of her families deaths, but she did so silently.

For the first few days, she stayed with her parents friends, but the recession hit them hard and they could not afford to feed another mouth. She found her way to a foster home. Where she lives now and has been for the last 8 months. Thanksgiving was only two days away, and this would be the first one she spent alone.

Backstage, Emily sat in the corner next to the stares, crying. Her boyfriend ran in and saw her there. She looked up at him, and he down at her. Her entire cheeks were soaked with tears, her eyes were blotchy and swollen. James acted quickly. He lunged down, gabbed Emily, and brought her into the safety of his arms. She started sobbing in his shoulder immediately.

"It's okay," James whispered in her ear.

"No its not." She replied. "James, you know what he did to my family."

"Then tell the press, tell the world. He deserves to be in jail for this!"'

"If I told anyone, would they believe me? It's too late!" She just buried her face back in her boyfriend's chest and continued to cry. They both sat back down on the corner they were in. A few seconds later, Luben appeared at the door. He motioned James out. James nodded and looked down at Emily. He told her he needed to use the bathroom and he left the room.

"Okay," Luben said. "Go use the bathroom, you said you needed to! I'll talk to Emily." He looked back and saw Emily crying into her knees.

"Alright." James said and he left. Luben knocked on the door and didn't hesitate to open it.

"Knock-knock." He said. Emily looked up at him and gasped.

"Oh gosh." She said, wiping off her tears and clearing her voice. "Mr. Risteski, I'm so sorry, I'll leave-"

"Nonononono. Stay."

"Okay." She replied.

"Now, what's wrong?" Luben asked. Emily explained the events of her families deaths. With each word, she face sadder, until she was full-blown sobbing. By the end of the story, Luben had sat down next to Emily. He sighed,

"My God you've been through a lot." Emily could just nod. She gasped and wiped away her tears. "Can I ask why you haven't blamed Justin yet?" She just shrugged her shoulders. She tried to utter something out, but her words were stuck in her throat. "Lemme guess, you needed your parents, but…" Emily just started crying again. Luben put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay." He said she looked at him.

"How?" She sobbed.

"Well, I'm stuck living with him… odds are, I'll make him go crazy and drive him to an early grave!" She chuckled. "There's the smile I'm looking for!" She smiled at him and she smiled back. "Well, practice is done! Have a nice Thanksgiving!" Her smile went down slightly.

"Thanks, you…too." Luben got up and looked back.

"If you would like, maybe you could come spend Thanksgiving with me and not be alone."

"Oh, that sounds great, but-"

"Justin wont be there." Luben said. Emily sighed.

"But, Sophie will need me!" Luben looked at her funny.

"Sophie? Sophia Wilson?" Emily nodded. "She, was adopted last month…" Emily exhaled.

"You really do know everything don't you?" Emily asked.

"Well…." Luben trailed off. Emily chuckled. "Well, just consider it. You know my contact number."

"Okay." Emily said, and they both walked out.

Luben walked out of the room. Emily walked out and ran right into her boyfriends arms. He looked down at her.

"How you doin'?" He asked. Emily looked at Luben, who gave her a small nod.

"A lot better…" She said. Then they kissed.

They broke their kiss and hug, James went first back to the room, while Emily stayed behind. She watched James as he walked back into the room. He stopped right before he went in and blew her a kiss. She held out her cheek as if the kiss were to land on it. They both chuckled and he went back in. She then started walking back slowly to the room.

Justin had escaped the head of girls with Luben's help and was walking out of the room. He was nearing the door and didn't see Emily walking up from the adjacent hallway. He exited the door and his right shoulder hit her left. He looked back to apologize, when his eyes met with hers. Justin was lost in her deep blue eyes. The light bounced of her soft, tone skin. She was glowing.

Emily let out a soft gasp when she made eye contact with the pop star. In her mind, she was staring into the eyes of the killer. They stared at each other for about 7 seconds. Justin tried to utter out a full sentence, but the words got stuck in his throat and he could say was,

"Hi…" Then a small smile came across his face. Emily gasped slightly, and hastily started walking away. Justin's expression changed from warm to confused. He kept wondering why she did that, why she hated him. He was beyond words about how he felt about her, so he felt broken about what she did.

Emily tried to not cry at the sight of him. She ran into her boyfriends arms to feel safe. He wrapped her in his arms, to protect her from all of the dangers in the world. He looked up to see Justin looking back at them. He shot Justin a piercing look and looked away. Justin, confused walked down the hallway to the exit and walked out to the parking lot.

Emily and James packed up their instruments. Luben was still on the podium and they were the only ones there.

"Well, that might have been the easiest practice of Symphonic Winds. With half the people not here, it went fast!" Luben said. Both Emily and James agreed. "Well you two, have a nice Thanksgiving!" They thank Luben and they were on their way.

Luben was half way down the hall, when Emily called after him.

"Mr. Risteski!" She yelled. Luben stopped and looked back to see her run over to him.

"Yes?" He asked. Emily said, panting.

"I… would like to take you up on that offer."

"Really? Okay then!"

"When should I be ready?"

"Leave that up to me…" Luben said. Emily gave him a strange look. "Just expect me tomorrow." Emily raised an eyebrow. Luben raised eyebrow as she did. They kept staring at each other. Luben's eyes getting wider. To the point where he couldn't get any wider. Emily did the same. Luben inhaled loudly through his nose and said in a deep voice,

"Your one of them!" Emily gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked in a high, confused voice.

"Its what you do to random people in the elevator."

"Ohhhhhh…" Emily said in a wow-your-weird voice.

"I know, I'm weird!" Emily just chuckled. "Well I have to go, seeya'!"

"Bye!" And Luben left. Emily stayed in the lobby area and waited for her boyfriend. James came in a few seconds later. They sat down in the chairs against the wall. They had a half an hour together from eight-thirty to nine o'clock. That was all the time they had the entire week together. During rehearsal, they were too far away from each other by the way they were seated, but both of their rides home did not get there until half an hour after practice ended. With this time, they started their friendship and their relationship. Once, Emily had bad day, James had a great day and was hoping to tell her all about it, but, when he found out about her bad day, they didn't talk at all. All Emily did was lay on James' shoulder. He was more than happy to comfort her. Everyone in the band called them the quintessential couple, but everyone at James' school didn't believe him. Emily's foster house did not have internet and she was home schooled.

They spent that last half hour together. They talked, cuddle, and ended the night with a kiss. This would be the last time they would see each other for a month. They had the last week of November and the entire month of December off and there was no other way to see each other. Emily's foster parents were very strict. They didn't let her go out with friends, anywhere by herself. She considered herself lucky being able to convince them to let her join the band. They don't even know that James was her boyfriend. Emily hated her foster parents. She had to ask to eat dinner. The only reason she hasent run away yet was because of a ten-year-old girl named Sophie. She reminded Emily of her sister and kept her happy, but, Sophie was adopted last month and since then, Emily has lived in her own little hell.

Emily sighed as she got up after hearing her foster mother's car horn on the street. Both Emily and James got up to face each other. They didn't say anything, but just wrapped each other tightly in each others arms. They held on each other for dear life, as if they let go, they would never see each other again. The still held on to each other, but pulled back so they could face each other.

"I'm gonna miss you Emily…" James said with a sad expression. "So much."

"I'm gonna miss you too James…" She trailed off. She closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek.

"No Emily don't cry." James exclaimed. "Its only a month."

"I know James, but I cant bear a month without seeing you. Their gonna drive me crazy! And there's no way-"

"Then we'll find a way." James intervened. He kissed her. The kiss was both enticing and saddening. They broke it and just started at each other in the dim light. Emily looked at the man she was lucky to have who helped her through so many hard times, who she loved. She put her forehead against his chest and whispered,

"I love you…" James looked down at Emily in shock. She looked back up at him with a smile and eyes that gleamed with diamonds in the moonlight.

"Ummm. Ughhh… I, ughhh, have to go." He quickly retracted his arms, grabbed his instrument and went to his mom, leaving Emily behind to just sit and stare in confusion. She saw James climb into his mothers car and speed off. Emily was on the verge of tears when she heard her foster mother beep her horn. She tried to stop all tears, picked up her instrument and went towards her mothers car. Right before she climbed into her car, her foster mother climbed out. She looked at Emily.

"Why are you crying?" She asked sternly. Emily sighed hastily and replied,

"Forget it, lets just go home."

"Oh don't you get in that car!" Emily stopped and stare back at her.

"What? Why?"

"You've been adopted." Emily's jaw dropped.

"What?" She yelled. "By who?" Her foster mother just shrugged.

"You gave me to someone who you don't even know!" She just nodded in agreement. Emily just started in disbelief ad the women went over to the trunk and got out a piece of luggage. She rolled it over to Emily, got back in the car and left, without another word.

Slowly, Emily started to comprehend what had just happened. She looked around to see no one else. She put her luggage down and sat on it and started pondering. Who adopted her? How old were they? Do they already have kids? How would they treat her? But the thing that crowded Emily's mind most of all was what James did. She loved him, with all of her heart, but he love her back? Did she say it too early? And her greatest fear was, would they break up. Emily sat there, on her luggage filled with what was left of her life, all of those haunting thought crowding in her mind, making her scared for what the future held to the point where she started crying.

She sat there crying for ten minutes, with more thoughts coming into her mind. Did they adopt her just so they could use her for free labor? When would they even pick her up? She looked down the road to the busy road filled with cars. Then to the other side where there lay a sleepy street with dark houses with all of the inhabitants all tucked asleep in their beds.

Emily was looking at the dark houses when a pair of headlights bounced of the house. She looked back to see a car coming down the cobblestone street. The car was very elaborate. The doors and front side of the car were blue, while a black stripe that rose up from the hood of the car and went back to cover the rest. Blue headlights made Emily squint her eyes to see. The car started going slower and slower until it came to a complete stop in front on Emily. She looked up the car as the passenger side window rolled down. The interior of the car was too dark to make out a figure and all she heard was,

"PSSSSSSSSSSST! Hey get ova' here!" The voice said in a thick New York City accent. Emily didn't move. She was too scared too. "Is your name Emily Cotton?" She just nodded. "I'm ya' new dad." Emily gulped. "Well come on! Lemme se ya!" Emily started shaking. She got up and walked over to the open window while the man reached over to turn on the light and reveal his face. Emily's expression changed from scared to surprised to happy to confused.

It was Luben who adopted her.

"Hey der lil' missy! I reckon you're the one I's supposed to pick up." Luben said in a crisp southern belle. Emily's expression didn't change. Luben sighed.

"Lassie, why, for the sake of the Neisse, would you look at me in such a way?" Luben replied in a sharp Scottish accent. Emily closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Wait, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this."

"What's there to think about? I adopted you!"

"Wait, aren't you only fourteen?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you too young to adopt anyone?"

"Well, biologically, yes. But with anything that involves legal matter, I'm 43." Emily just stared at him with her jaw hanging down and her eyebrows raised. Luben just laughed and got out of the car. He went over to Emily's luggage and trumpet and picked them up and put them in the trunk of his car. He went back to the drivers side and got in. Emily had gotten in and was buckled up. When Luben got in the car, Emily turned to him.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Luben smiled and sighed.

"Emily, I know your foster home was pure hell on earth, and they wouldn't let me take you for Thanksgiving, so I did the most logical thing to do. I adopted you!"

"How is that logical?"

"How does God exist? We cant see, hear, or feel him, yet, we continue to believe he is real. And he is." Emily smiled and sat back in your chair.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe that I was adopted by the great Mr. Risteski!"

"Ah, please! Call me Luben!"

"Okay… Luben."

Luben then explained to Emily that she didn't need to be home schooled or got to school. He knew she was already as smart as a senior in high school. Talking to Luben, Emily's problems left her head. When they got home, Luben showed her new room and helped her unpack. She fell asleep that night, happy to be alive.


	4. Chapter 4 We Meet Again

Emily woke up at exactly 6:00 am on Thanksgiving morning with a gasp. She had a nightmare where she told her boyfriend, James, that she loved him and he quickly ran away. She stared at the ceiling replaying the events of her nightmare again. It did not take her long to realize that it had become true two days ago.

As Emily stared at the ceiling, she was over come by an intoxicating smell. It covered her room with the pungent fragrance of pumpkin and cinnamon. She took a deep breath in to take in the smell that made her mouth water and her taste buds stand at attention. She exhaled with a smile. Emily jumped out of bed into her slippers, and ran down stares into a warm kitchen, filled with the smells of food baking and boiling. Luben behind the counter with a warm smile on his face going to Emily as he wiped his hands on a yellow apron that said, 'Don't mess with the cook!' and a picture of a cleaver below it.

"Good morning Emily!" Luben exclaimed with a warm tone. "Sleep well?"

"Well," Emily "I have had better."

"Aw. What happened?" Luben asked sympathetically. Emily explained what happened in her dream, then that the dream really happened. Luben sighed,

"Oh, you really jumped in too early." Emily nodded. "But, if you ask me, I think you'd be better off without him." Emily gave him a mean look.

"Why?"

"Well… its just that…"

"Just that what?" Luben just sighed and looked down. "Luben I really like him, why would you think that?"

"Yeah, your right." Luben responded. Emily smiled. Then she changed the topic of the conversation toward the food for tonight, then the area the house was in, to music. They were talking for about twenty minutes and they didn't notice Justin waking up from the couch where he fell asleep last night. He pulled the blanket off of him and sniffed the pungent air around him. He got up, rubbing his eyes and looking down he walked to the kitchen where Luben and Emily were. Emily didn't hear Justin coming up and standing right next to her. Luben was talking to Emily.

"Yeah that is a good song- Good morning sunshine!" Luben said sarcastically. A confused expression came over Emily, then she looked to her left. She lied eyes on Justin and Justin to her. Emily gasped softly and Justin smiled lightly, then grew to a bigger one.

"Hi!" Justin exclaimed softly. Emily just stared back at him, with a piercing and disapproving look. She inhaled softly and ran up to her room. She slammed the door behind her. Justin looked back at Luben.

"I don't think she likes you." Luben said.


	5. Chapter 5 Respect the Chef!

Emily was up in her room screaming on her bed. She was sobbing loudly into her pillow. Her memories came flooding back to her in a wave of emotion. Soon, her pillow cover was soaking with her tears. She tuned to look at the family picture of her, her sister and her parents. She turned the picture down so she didn't have to look at her deceased family.

There was a knock at her door.

"Go away!" She yelled. The door opened.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your adopted father now is it?"

"Oh," Emily sighed and buried her head back in the pillow. "Please I just wanna be alone!" Luben sighed loudly.

"Emily, I realize that Justin did that, but does he know?" Luben answered before Emily could. "NO!" Emily kept looking up at Luben. Her eyes still blotchy and tears still streaming down them. "Do you know Justin? Do you know his personality? Huh?" Luben sat down on the bed next to Emily. He sighed, "Emily, if you somehow get it to Justin that he did that, then I'm sure that he could do anything- no- _everything_ in his power to make it up to you and get your apology. Plus you don't know what he was thinking when he did that. And who know, maybe your sister told you that, but maybe Justin gave her a kiss!"

"Why would she do that?" Emily asked sternly.

"I don't know, I'm just spitball-in' here!" There was a silence where they just started at each other. Luben sighed, "The point is, it's the past. You need to move on! And the first step is to forgive those that are holding you back." Emily just looked down at her drenched pillow. "Just think about that for now. Its okay if you don't do anything with my advice, but just think how that will effect your future." Luben got up and went over to the door. "Come down whenever you want, but only when your ready." And he left.

Justin sat down at the end of the stares thinking about what just happened. This girl, Emily. The one he saw two days before at the band rehearsal. The one girl that he did not want to get away, the one girl that changed his perception on love at first sight. 'Emily,' he thought, 'such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' He had never seen a girl more beautiful girl before. Except once.

About a year ago, he was here in Columbus for a concert. He came out to greet the fans. He looked out over the sea of fans and saw the one beautiful face standing out at the edge of the crowd. He couldn't tell if it was the same person, it was too dark. He looked at her for a few seconds until she looked back at him. He shot her a cocky smile. She just rolled her eyes but smiled. He then tended to the crowd. He came out and gave high-fives to all of the girls that were standing behind the ropes, except one. This one had an awkward appearance, with her cheesy smile showing crocked teeth, giant glasses, and an awkward limp. He gave her a small disgusted look and skipped her. He just continued on with the other fans.

He heard Luben come out of Emily's room and head down the stares. When reached the foot of the stares, Justin got up and went with him to the kitchen. Luben when on the opposite side of the counter. He just ignored Justin and went back to work.

"Well?" Justin asked. Luben stopped and looked up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How is she?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Luben asked. Just stopped to wonder of an excuse to use in place of saying he liked her.

"Just… curious. Why she would run up the stares crying when she saw me." Luben just stared back at the pop star. His eyes were gleaming with anxiousness.

"Why cant Emily and I just keep it between us?" Luben asked. Justin exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. Then, he and Luben got into a argument, both of them getting more frustrated with each other with every sentence, until Luben had enough.

"Nonononono. FREEZE!" He yelled. And Justin did. He couldn't move. His entire body was paralyzed. He was frozen in his spot. "Thank you." Luben said to him. "Okay, if you really want to know, she hates you. A lot more than any other JB hater does, and she does so for good reasons- reasons I can not tell you." Then he unfroze him.

"Why can't I know?" Justin asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Okay?"

"No, why cant I know now?" Luben's expression became frustrated and his eyes widened. He growled through his teeth,

"Oh my God your relentless! Get it in you head that I can not TELL YOU!"

"Bu-"

"Ah!"

"What-

"No!"

"Wait-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Luben yelled then pointed to his apron. "Ya' see this? Don't mess with the chef!" Then Luben pulled a cleaver that was on the cutting bored and held it up. An immediate fear came over Justin as he was staring at the blade Luben was holding up. Justin reacted by putting his hands out in front of him as if to back away. Which he did. "Are we going to drop this right now?" Luben asked. Justin was to deep in fear to answer. All of his words were stuck in his throat. He just nodded. Luben smiled and put the cleaver back down. "Good then. Back to cooking!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Awkward Breakfest

Justin went back to the couch and turned on the television he started flipping through the channels until he found something good to watch. There was a pre-taped Good Morning America on ABC. Justin decided to watch this. He watched as they interviewed a star from the upcoming movie _The Hunger Games, _and a doctor who claimed to have a break through.

Then came something interesting. It was Robin Roberts and the person who she was interviewing. That person was Luben.

"So, Luben," Robin said.

"So Robin," Luben responded. "How are ya'?"

"I am just fine, Luben. Thank you. How about you?"

"Ugh, not well. I'm stuck tutoring Justin Bieber…"

"And that exactly why you're here. Tell us about that."

"Well, it all started at the AMA's, he came to me and got on his knees, begging me to take him under my wing. You see, he's usually home schooled, but he wasn't doing so well. And because he doesn't have any thing planned for the next few months, I thought I'd take him in and help him. He's incredibly stupid you know."

"Aw! Don't diss the Biebs!"

"But he'll see this sooner or later, so… why not!" Luben said, smiling. They went on with the interview. Justin started with his jaw hanging down and an annoyed look on his face. He looked over at Luben who was paying attention to his food, but looked up at the pop star and laughed out loud. Then went back to his preparations after turning a radio on with a classical music CD on. Justin cringed his face at the sound of the music.

"Hey! Appreciate this music! If it didn't exist, you wouldn't either!" Justin rolled his eyes and looked back at the television. They were on a different topic now. It was about Thanksgiving feast now.

Upstairs, Emily thought about what Luben said. There was no reason to blame Justin on something he didn't know he did. He might be a nice person rather than one of those stars whose fame goes straight to their head.

Emily sat there pondering and still crying. She looked up at the door. She wished that James would walk in and comfort her like he did two nights before, but then she remembered that he ran away hastily because she told him she loved him. She buried her face back into the pillow and cried again for another five minutes. Eventually the tears dried up and her swelling went down. She just lied there, staring at the ceiling, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bed stand. 7:30 am. She decided to get up and walk to the door. She looked back at the room she was lucky to have. A bed against the right wall with two bed stands next to it. A closet on the right side wall and a bathroom across from it on the right wall. She smiled at the fact that this was all hers. She walked out of the room and down the hall that led to the cat walk and stairs Across the cat walk was Luben's room and Justin's rooms was across from Emily's. Emily walked up to the stairs and looked down below. She saw Justin staring at the television. She didn't see Luben, so she assumed that he was still in the kitchen. She looked back over at the television. She saw Robin and Luben on Good Morning America. She heard Luben start cracking jokes about Justin. Emily chuckled silently. She waited until a commercial break to come down the stairs. She did do silently. She got to the base and hastily went around the other side where there was a door way from the dining room to the kitchen. She walked in and sat on the barstool on the counter. Luben looked up from the stuffing he was preparing. He smiled at Emily.

"Good morning Emily!" He exclaimed. Then he asked quietly, "How are you?" Emily smiled and replied,

"Better, thanks."

"Good. Now I'm gonna get the turkey." Luben said and he went over to the refrigerator. Emily looked around the kitchen. She admired the granite and the designs, embedded in the rock. The vibrant stripes of black and little spots of white. She looked around started looking towards the living room. She looked over at Justin who was looking towards the television. Justin felt like some one was looking back at him. He looked over to see Emily looking back at him. She gasped when they made eye contact. He smiled slightly back at her. She did the same back. Then she waved to him. He returned the wave. Her smile started to get bigger, when Luben brought the turkey back. He put it down on the counter with a loud thud. He exhaled.

"Oh God! Biggest Turkey yet!" He exclaimed. Emily stared at the turkey with her jaw hanging down.

"Wow…" She moaned. "That's like, enough to feed-"

"Ten people, I know."

"How many people are going to be here?"

"Four." Emily looked confused. "My sister is coming in from LA." Emily nodded. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles please." Luben smiled and places a plate with waffles and a bottle of syrup in front of Emily. A large grin came across her face as she poured the syrup on the waffles to her hearts content. Justin heard Luben ask Emily for her breakfast. He got up and walked over to the counter. Emily saw him and her smile disappeared. She felt a little unsettling when he got close. She shifted in her chair, but continued to eat her waffles.

"I'll take some pancakes." He said. Luben looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh! Okay, I'm sorry!" Luben said with his expression changing. He bent over and opened the cabinet. Justin smiled and waited for Luben to get him his breakfast. Luben stood up from the cabinet and dropped a box of pancake mix in front of Justin on the counter. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Its pancakes!"

"No its not."

"Oh did you want me to make them?"

"That's kinda' what I was expecting." Justin asked. He glanced over at Emily who rolled her eyes and looked back down at her waffle. She knew Luben was too kind-hearted to not do anything about it. He would happily make the pancakes for Justin, with out realizing how needy Justin is.

"Well," Luben said. "What you were expecting is me going out of my way, while slaving over a hot stove for what already feels like hours, to make you some pancakes so you can enjoy your Thanksgiving morning! Huh? What is the matter with you son? You got two hands, make em' yourself!" He turned to Emily, "So needy isn't he?" Emily laughed and nodded. "She hates you." Luben said to Justin. Justin turned toward Emily.

"Yeah, I hate you." She told him. He just rolled his eyes as if he didn't care, but he did. He did care what she thought of him. He thought her was the most beautiful girl that walked the earth. His heart was breaking inside of him. He knew he couldn't keep this up. How could he keep hiding the fact that he liked Emily, when she told him that she hated him.

Justin looked back at Luben, who put a plate of hot pancakes in front of him. Justin looked down at them and smiled.

"Lesson number three." Luben said. "Never act needy. No one likes needy people! You'll end up alone if you keep doing that. Now sit down here and eat." Justin sat down next to Emily and started eating. Emily shifted a little again. She looked over at Justin. She looked him up and down. She saw he had a hole through his ear for his earring which was not on him. She looked up at his hair, which was now shorter and gelled up. She thought to herself that if Justin didn't do what he did, she would think he looked pretty decent to her, but she wouldn't be obsessed like his fans.

They ate their breakfast with little conversation, which involved Emily to Luben or Luben to Justin and vice versa. Emily finished her breakfast and got up. She walked over to the entrance to the basement and went down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Justin had his elbows on the counter top. He exhaled loudly and buried his face in his hands. Luben stopped his cooking and looked over at him.

"What's wrong Juju?" Luben asked. Justin looed up with a fierce look in his eyes. Luben had a smug look on his face.

"Don't call me that.." Justin growled.

"Aw, come on Juju!" he look in his eyes got worse. "Juju!" Justin rolled his eyes and stood back up. "No, seriously Justin, what's wrong?"

"Why would I tell you?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't you tell me?"

"You can not keep a secret."

"Well, that all depends on the secret its self."

"In that case, no."

"Why?"

"I just told you!"

"Look, Juj- Justin, I give you my word I wont tell anyone."

"You really want me to take your word for it?"

"Why not? Look if I tell any one _he _will know." Luben pointed up. "And trust me, he will get mad at me." Justin looked up. "And remember the apron." Luben then pointed to the apron.

"You don't even have it on anymore!" Justin yelled. Luben looked to see his new apron which said, 'Careful, dads grillin'!' then a troll face dad below.

"Oh yeah, I changed it, but anyway just tell me!" Luben said sternly. Justin sighed and sunk in his chair.

"Okay," He started, Luben could tell that he tried to something out, but he could not.

"Come on with it son!" He sighed and shook his head. "Just tell me!"

"Okay, when Emily said that she hated me… it just…" He trailed off he buried his face in his hands again.

"Oh," Luben vented. "I see."

"Yes. Ever since I saw her on Tuesday, I cant stop thinking about her. She's haunting my dreams, she's all I see!"

"Uuhu…"

"Yes, then she told me she hates me. Why? What can I do to change that?" He exhaled. "When she told me she hated me, My heart turned to stone."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough."

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not her!"

"I promise to you I will not tell a single soul."

"Thank you." Justin said with a sigh of relief. Below they could hear the start of piano music. A simple soft song going into a more complicated rhythm. The song was beautiful, but with many mistakes. Justin finished his breakfast and went back to his television show.


	7. Chapter 7 The Piano Fight

"Alright, I am going to go pick up my sister at the airport." Luben yelled down the stairs to Emily who was practicing piano all day. "I'll be back in about two hours."

"Okay!" Emily yelled back. Luben turned to Justin and told him the same thing. Then Luben left.

Justin turned the television off and could only hear the piano downstairs. He could hear Emily hit the wrong keys many times. He could few Emily swear out of frustration. He chuckled and got up. He went over to the refrigerator and got a cool bottle of water. We walked back toward the couch. While walking he was serenaded by missed notes and profanity coming from the basement. Justin couldn't help but laugh. He knew he had to help her. He went to the entrance of the basement. He had never been in the basement before. He opened the door and looked down the stairs. They were much like the ones that led upstairs. They went down to a flat platform, turned 180 degrees and went down to the basement. He slowly made his way down the floor without Passive Voice (consider revising) by Emily. He got to floor and just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and he was facing Emily. He just stared at her. She missed one note, which spiraled into another then another, until her hands went limp. She slammed her hands on the keys, making a horrid sound. She was still in her pajamas. She got up and immidetly saw Justin looking back at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked annoyed.

"What? I can't listen to you play? It's beautiful!" Justin smiled. Emily giggled sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"You can't even play piano." Emily said. Justin started walking over to the seat. He motioned his hand for Emily to get off the piano. She did. Justin played two chords. "Oh, very pretty." Emily said to Justin as if they were talking to a baby. "Those are very hard chords! You should be proud to know them!" Justin rolled his eyes and played two more chords. The first two to his song _Baby_, then he started to vocalize the first part of the song. Emily rolled her eyes as he played thought the intro and stopped before the real lyrics came in. "Wow! My dream came true! I just got serenaded by Justin Bieber!" Justin sighed and shook his head.

"You know you loved it!" Justin said.

"Yes I did." She said. "I loved those two very ugly chords. Which is obvious that that's all you know how to play." Justin smiled and looked down at the piano. He cracked his knuckles and started playing an elaborate song by Bach. His hands were flying up and down the keys, never missing a key. He finished and looked back up at Emily.

"Well?" He asked.

"It was okay…" He said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Emily said. Justin got up from the bench. He was about five inches taller than Emily. Emily could feel Justin's breath as he looked down at her face. The cool wind from Justin made Emily shiver. She kept thinking, 'This boy killed my sister and now I can feel his breath on me.'

"How was that okay?" He asked, snapping Emily out of her trance.

"I've heard better?" She didn't know what to say, so she said that. She just stared into his deep brown eyes. She was lost in them as she stared into the gleaming pupils and deep into Justin. She saw kindness and love in his eyes and started having second thoughts about the pop star.

Justin could see Emily in her trance. He saw a chance and went for it. He replied to her,

"Y-Your right, I missed a lot of notes and I…" He trailed off. He got lost in her eyes just like she did to him. He felt like jumping from the world and swimming forever in her deep blue eyes. They were soon staring in each others faces. Justin started going closer to her face, leaning in to kiss Emily. She saw him do this and she snapped out of the world.

"What the hell are you doing!" She yelled. Justin snapped out of his trance as well.

"Ummm, ugh." He uttered. I-I-I-…"

"Oh my God! You were trying to kiss me! Oh! Ew! Get out! Out!" Emily yelled. Justin turned around to go back upstaris. He didn't see the piano bench in front of him. He tripped on the bench and fell, face first on to the floor. He could feel the cut on his chest start to bleed again. "Get out!" She yelled again. Justin stopped and looked back when he was on the base of the stairs.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. Emily screamed and ran after him. He bolted up the stairs with Emily on his tail. Justin got to the top of the stairs and Emily slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Comes Out

Justin started at the door, hoping that it would open again, but he knew that would not happen. Emily had locked the door. Justin slowly started walking back toward the couch. With every step he took, his heart turned to hard stone. He fell face first on the couch's cushions. He couch feel a sharp pain from his gash on his chest. It had started to bleed again, but Justin did not care. The pain in his heart was worse than any pain in the universe. He sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Emily's face. He couldn't stop starring into her deep blue eyes. To Justin, they were a beautiful blue abyss that never ended. Justin soon fell asleep with the picture of Emily's face burned deep into his mind.

Justin took a long two hour nap. He did not dream anything, but he did wake up with a start. He felt his pocket vibrate. He reached in and pulled out his phone. He saw that he had one new message from Luben. He opened it and read,

'Justin, it is now 3:00. My sisters flight was delayed about 2 hours from Denver. She just took off and will be here in about two hours. I already prepared the turkey, all you have to do is put it in right now for about 4 hours at 400o'

Justin texted back. 'K thx.' He got up and went over to the kitchen. The turkey was in the center of a large pan, surrounded by a pool of spices and vegetables. He picked the turkey up and opened the oven door. He place the turkey on the center rack and closed the door. He turned the oven on and set it to four-hundred degrees. He pushed bake and headed back to the couch. He saw a pool of sweat on the cushions. He went over to the sink and got a paper towel. He walked back over to the couch and started to wipe of the sweat.

While Justin was wiping he heard the piano start again. Again this time with many mistakes. He then remembered what had happened before he went to sleep. His fight with Emily and when he almost kissed her. She chased him out of the basement and locked the door. He walked to the door to the basement and listened as Emily became more frustrated at trying to play a song that she had been trying to play all day. Justin knew the song well and could play it flawlessly. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and gave it a turn. He could feel the tumblers give way and release the door from the wall. He slowly opened the door, trying not to make it squeak. He opened the door slightly and slipped in through the opening. He slowly made his way down the carpeted steps.

When he got to the base of the steps. He slowly poked his head out from behind the wall and saw Emily hunched over the piano in frustration. She sighed heavily and sat back up. She slowly placed her hands over the keys. Justin took action. He walked over to her and stood behind her. He leaned over her and placed his hands over hers.

"Try this." He whispered. They were cheek to cheek. Justin could feel the heat coming off of her. He could hear her soft breathing.

When Justin placed his hands on Emily's, Emily did not flinch. She was taken by soft tone of voice when he said that. He could feel his warm breath going down her shoulder. This made goose bumps go up on her arms. He could feel his face mere inches from hers. She gasped very lightly. She could feel his warm hands on hers. Emily felt helpless. Her hands when weak, her legs were totally numb. She let Justin take total control of her body.

Justin places her hands over the proper keys. He hit the first one, then the second, then third. Soon they were half way through the song. Emily had never felt any thing like this. Their hands were both moving in perfect harmony, hitting every key and chord at the exact time. Beautiful music filled the house. If only Luben were there…

When the song finished, Emily found her self shaking. She was shaking from a fear that she never felt before. She looked over at Justin, who was looking at her now. They were both face to face, mere inches from each other. Justin's eyes were gleaming in the dim light of the basement, their deep brown color staring back at Emily, straight into her heart.

Justin cloud feel Emily's hands shaking. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from the world, but all he could do was stare into her deep, blue eyes.

"Y-Y-Your pretty good…" Emily studded.

"Thanks. You too." Justin replied softly. Emily had stopped shaking, but she still felt weak. She didn't know what to do. He brain told her that he killed her sister and that he is just a pop star whose looking for a one night stand, but her heart told her that he was legitimate and that Emily liked him. Emily's brain won the battle.

"Justin, can I ask you a question?" Emily asked. Justin could feel her breath on his lips. It made him shiver, but responded.

"S-Sure."

"How many girls have you done this to?" Emily asked. She just stared back at him with her eyes twinkling. Justin's expression changed slightly.

"What?" He whispered.

"How many girls have you used this trick on so they can swoon over you?" Justin couldn't answer. He never before had used this to get a girl. "Justin, I'm just that girl you had a one night stand with." She got up and out of Justin's hands and walked over to the stairs. She placed one foot on the first step and looked back. "And Justin, I have a boyfriend and I love him." Then Emily started walking up the stairs. Just needed to think of something quickly.

"Does he love you back?" Justin asked to Emily, when she was half way to the platform. Emily stopped and stood silent for ten seconds. Until she finaly answered.

"Yes." Then she went up stairs


	9. Chapter 9 Eyes of a Killer

Emily sat on the couch reading a book called _Freedom_. Justin came up from the basement. He tried not be seen by Emily by trying to slowly go upstairs. Emily caught him on the platform.

"Hey you." Emily said with out looking up from her book. Justin stopped on the platform and looked over to Emily.

"Me?" Justin asked.

"Yeah you." Emily said. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Whatchya' did."

"What'd I do?" Justin asked confused. Emily sighed and put her bok down on the coffee table. She turned toward him.

"Is your ego that big?" Emily asked and got up. "What gives you the gall to get that close to me?" She started walking over to Justin. "That, and almost kissed me!" Emily just stared at Justin and he stared back. She crossed her arms.

"I was just trying to help." Justin whimpered.

"Help? You were trying to help?" Emily yelled. He voice was getting louder. She started going up the stairs. "Justin, you've helped enough!" She said as she went up the stairs. Justin gave her a nervose look.

"What have I done to you?" He asked. "Since you got here, I haven't said two words to you!"

"You've done more than that, rest assured!" Emily yelled through her teeth. Then Justin and Emily started arguing. Emily's hatred for Justin grew ten-fold. Justin hated arguring with the girl he loved, it was slowly killing him inside arguing with her. He saw anger and sadness in her eyes. For Justin, arguing with the person he loved making until she was on the verge of tears, was the equivalent of being stabbed through the chest.

At the peak of their argument, Luben had walked in with his sister. He saw them in the heat of their argument.

"When have you looked me, in the eyes, while I said something offensive to you?" Justin yelled. "What do you see in these eyes that you hate?"

"A KILLER!" Emily screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears, on the verge of cascading down her cheeks. Both of their expressions changed as they faced each other. Emily gasped when she said that. They stared at each other for about five seconds before Emily winced and ran upstairs. Luben just stared at Justin with a fierce look in his eyes. He turned to his sister.

"See! You see what I have to live with?" He exclaimed. "Against my better judgment, I leave em' home alone! Please hit me with an oar if I even think about doing this again!" Then Luben shook his head and went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10 Unveiling a Secret

Emily ran up the stairs with tears cascading down her face. She had just screamed in Justin's face that he was a killer. She got to her room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and started sobbing hysterically. She grabbed her pillow and held it tightly. Emily finally admitted to Justin that he was a cold-blooded, self-centered, killer. She felt like twisting his neck.

The doorknob rattled. Luben was on the other side of the door trying to go in. He knocked on the door.

"Emily!" He exclaimed. "Let me in!"

"No!" Emily yelled back. "Leave!"

"Let me in!"

"NO!" Emily yelled back, still sobbing. The door knock started rattling, then turned completely. The door gave way and Luben stood in the door way with an annoyed, yet sympathetic expression. "H-How did you-"

"I built this house, I know everything about it." Luben walked over to her and sat on her bed. He sighed heavily.

"Emily," Luben said. "What was that all about?" Emily sobbed and wiped she cheek with her sleeve. She tried to start, but she couldn't utter anything through her tear chocked throat. "Why were you arguing with Justin that much?"

"What do you mean, 'that much'?"

"That much that you yelled at him for being a killer." Emily sobbed louder. "Tell me from the beginning." Luben said. Emily sat up and told Luben everything from when he left to when Justin put his arms around her to the argument they just had, word for word and chocking every other with tears. When she finished Luben said,

"I'm sorry Emily, but you brought this upon herself." He looked down at her and Emily responded by nodding her heard lightly. Luben got up. "I wont say anything, anymore. You need to know how to get out of this." Then Luben left.

Justin was at the bottom of the stairs. He heard Luben going down the stairs. He looked up at him when he reached the bottom. Luben stopped and looked down at Justin and shook his head then went to aid his sister with her luggage.

Justin waited for Luben to leave the house to go get the last of the luggage. He watched as Luben went out the door, then he acted. He bolted up the stairs, going up two at a time. He grabbed the banister to boost himself up even more, running faster as he went up the stairs to Emily's room. He stopped at the open door to Emily's room when he met with a depressed Emily, her pillow was soaked with tears, her eyes blotchy and they were closed. Justin bit his lip not to yell in agony of the sight of his love in this condition. He felt like he wanted to jump of the balcony on to the concrete head first.

Emily sobbed silently to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about her sister and her parents, how could one person could use their fame to ruin a family in such a away. She hated Justin with a burning passion larger than a thousand suns.

She had calmed herself down and was breathing normally when there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes to see Justin standing in the door way with his arm up to knock on the wall. She just laid there staring at him, without saying a word.

Justin just stared back into the agonizing eyes of his hearts desire. He could feel his heart start to turn to stone looking back at Emily in her state of body. He almost collapsed out of sadness for looking at Emily.

Emily got up and went over to Justin. She stopped and stared at him with sadness in her eyes and agony in her heart. She looked down slightly and started to close the door. Justin stopped her half way and said,

"No, Emily." He said with his hand out stopping the door. Emily looked back up at him with the same expression- her eyes filled with tears, blotchy, and her face pale. She replied with a choked and sad tone.

"Please Justin. Leave." Justin hated to say no to her in this state, but he had to.

"Not until you tell me why you called me a killer."

"I'm sorry Justin, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Justin asked. Emily had no idea on what to say next. She looked down to see Luben on the platform on the stairs. He gave her a small nod and she looked back up at Justin. She walked back into her room and motioned Justin to come in as well. She started by askin Justin a question.

"Justin," She asked, clearing her throat. "Do you remember the last time you were here for a concert?" Justin nodded. "Do you remember seeing a little girl with big glasses who as at the front of the line after your concert?" He nodded again. Emily inhaled a shaky breath. "Justin, that little was my little sister." Justin's eyes widened a little when Emily said that. Emily kept going, telling Justin that happened from Miracle slitting her wrists to her parents dieing in the car crash. Justin listened in disbelief. He couldn't even begin to think about the fact that he was the reason three people died. He was mortified to the bone when Emily finished. He started back at her with his jaw hanging down. He felt faint, his nervous system was shutting down. The last thing he saw was Emily. A sad, tearful Emily. Then he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11 The Study

Justin felt the cool air of a fan on his face. He tried to open his eyes, but he felt someone open his eye lids and shine a bright light in his eye and then they did the same for the other one. The man let both of them go and that's when Justin woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He opened his eyes to see Luben and Emily at his bedside. He was in his room. Luben had a flashlight in his hand.

"Good morning' sleepin' beauty." Luben exclaimed. Justin groaned,

"Oh, what happened?"

"Ya' blacked out!"

"Really?" Justin asked. Both Emily and Luben nodded. "Oh, God. I had a bad dream!" Then he chuckled "Emily told me I was the reason her family was dead!" Emily gasped and looked at Luben, who looked back down at Justin.

"Ugh, Justin, that wasn't a dream. That really happened." Justin stared back at Luben. Then over at Emily, who just nodded. Justin then began to comprehend what he had done. He had taken the lives of three people all with one small look. The worst part for him was the fact that those three people were the family of the person he loved dearly.

"Oh my God…" Justin whispered. "What have I done?" He bent over and buried his face in his knees. Then Justin started sobbing. He didn't care what Luben or Emily thought of him sobbing, he had taken the lives of three people. He didn't care. He just sobbed and sobbed.

Luben soon left the room, but Emily stayed with Justin as he sobbed over the fact that he killed her family. He kept saying that he was sorry over and over again. Emily sat down next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Justin?" Justin looked up and over to Emily. He replied.

"Anything?" She nodded. "I could use a hug…" He trailed off. Emily hesitate for a few seconds until she open her arms out. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. He savored the few moments that he had her in his arms. He hugged her as if it would be the last time they saw each other. He then realized that this was the girl that hated him and who he loved. She was now in his arms, and that made him smile.

As for Emily, she found the hug to very awkward. She hugged him back reluctantly and she found his grip to be in the creepy tight zone. They hugged for about ten seconds before Emily and Justin broke it.

"Better?" Emily asked.

"Better. Thank you." Justin said as he wiped the rest of the tears off his face. Emily smiled at him and got hastily and walked out of the room to leave the akward moment.

Justin watched and smiled as Emily walked out of the room. He grapped his hand in a fist and brough it down on his knees. He knew the hug was involuntary and akward for the both of them, but he didn't care. He was still sad about what he had just learned.

One hour later, he heard Luben yell that it was time for dinner. Justin got up off his bed and went down the stairs. He walked to the dining room and met an array of sweet smells. From the stuffing, to the mashed potatoes with gravy made from mushrooms and the gourmet soup. There were four chairs, two on each side of the table. Luben and his sister greeted Justin with a warm smile. Emily was not in the room. Justin sat down on one chair and Luben sat down on the other side with his sister.

Emily walked in. Justin looked back to see her walk in. He was still taken by her beauty even after the events in the past days. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and she came over and sat down next to him. She gave him a warm greeting and he returned it.

They soon begin to eat. Conversation was prosperous through everyone. Justin found out something about everybody. Luben was cracking jokes the entire time. Vanessa was easygoing. And Emily was charming and nice. Justin just looked at her with admiration.

Luben finished his feast and laid back in his chair.

"Oh, dear God! That was good!" Every one agreed. They were all finished with their dinners and just were sitting around the table.

"Hey, Luben." His sister said "tomorrows black Friday. Should we be going now?"

"Oh! Yeah lets go!" Then Luben jumped up.

"Where are you guys going?" Justin asked.

"We will be at Best Buy all night tonight." Luben said.

"And all be shopping all day tomorrow." Vanessa intervened. Luben nodded.

"Okay, the cars all ready, lets go!"

"Wait, just me and you?"

"Yes…" Luben said with an its-obvious look on his face. Vanessa sighed and went into the kitchen. She got a giant oar and held it up. Luben's eyes widened.

"Oh!" He realized. "I see!" Then he started running. His sister ran after him. They chased each other through out the house. Luben yelled to Justin and Emily to go upstairs to be safe. They did so. They ran on the cat walk to watch what was happening.

"VANESSA! I get it! I think its okay now!" He yelled they now stopped in the living room.

"Its not just that!" She yelled back. "You promised me a car for Christmas last year!"

"No, You asked for something that went from one to six hundred in two seconds!"

"Yes!"

"I should have gotten you a scale!" Luben yelled. The house feel silent. Vanessa got a killer look in her eyes. Emily and Justin's jaws dropped. Emily broke the silence.

"That's horrible!" She yelled.

"That's hilarious!" Justin yelled. Emily looked at him. She hit him on the shoulder. He just laughed.

Luben just smiled a frightened smile. He screamed as Vanessa lunged toward him. She hit him with the oar, so hard that it broke. The oar broke with a crack and Luben bent over in pain.

"AH! MOTHER OF GOD AND SWEET BABY JESUS! THAT HURT!" He yelled.

"That's what you get for calling me fat."

"You hit me with an oar?"

"Yes!"

"That's perfectly fine with me. Alright lets go." Luben got up and dusted himself of. He and his sister then went to the door, got their coats, and left. Emily turned to Justin with a confused look. Justin just shrugged. Then they both leant on the banister.

"Well, we're the only ones here. What do you wanna do?" Emily askd.

"I don't really know." Justin replied. "Whatya' say we get ourselves a blanket, a good movie, I whip us up some hot coco, and we just relax all night."

"Hot coco? So you can cook now?"

"I say that's a definite possibility." Justin said. Emily gave him a flinty look. "Come'on, lets go!"

Justin went down the stairs with Emily following behind him. Emily got two blankets from the closet and put them on the couch. Justin went to the kitchen and began his hot chocolates.

"What movie?"

"I…" Justin trailed off. "Don't know where the movies are." Emily looked up at Justin, who was looking back. Then both of them turned their heads towards Luben's study.


	12. Chapter 12 The Cold Heart

"You go in." Justin said to Emily. They were outside the glass doors of Luben's study.

"No! You go in!" Emily replied.

"I'm not gonna go in there!"

"What kind of a man are you?"

"One who doesn't wanna get his head chopped off!"

"Why are so scared of going in? He won't even know!"

"Yes he will! He knows all!" Justin exclaimed. "If your not scared, then you go in!"

"Um, I-I-I…"

"Thought so." Justin smirked. Emily exhaled and went towards the door. She opend it, but stayed out in the foyer.

"Okay," Emily sighed. "On 3, we both go in." Justin nodded in agreement. "Okay, one… two… three!" Emily pronounced. Neither of them moved.

"You didn't go in!" Justin yelled.

"Neither did you!" They started yelled at each other about going in. Emily gave up and just walked in to the study. She grabbed the first movie in sight and hastily walked out. She held it out for Justin.

"_The Parent Trap_?" He said. "Are you sure?"

"The only other movie he has is _Roman Holiday_, and I don't think anyone wants to watch that abortion." Emily said. Justin laughed, then they went over to the couch. Justin put the movie in and went and got his hot chocolate.

He placed his chocolate on the table and handed Emily's hers.

"Thank you." She said. Justin gave her a nod, then he went over to his part of the couch and went under his blanket. He reached over and turned the light off, making the entire house dark, except for the light from the television.

The movie then started. The two twins went to camp and met each other. Justin and Emily laughed at their misfortune when they hated each other and were isolated in one cabin to yell at each other all they wanted.

At the point in the movie where the twins were departing camp as one another. Emily looked over and Justin. She wanted to ask him if he could warm up her hot choclate, but she worried that that would make him mad and make her seem to needy and lazy. She still didn't like him as a friend, but still treated him in a nicer way. Emily saw the softer side of him when he was crying over her family. She didn't think he was so self centered anymore.

Justin had not forgotten what he did to Emily's family he forced out laughs when she did, and he had the thought of what he did in the back of his head. It felt like there was a dark cloud over him that was the deaths of his loves family. He tried to think of a way to clear his conscience. He knew what ever Emily asked for, he would go out of his way to get it for her.

Emily on the other hand was too afraid to ask Justin for anything. If she did, she could always bring up her family, but she was too kind-hearted to remind Justin that he killed three people. She didn't want to see him cry again. She looked down at her hot chocolate. It had gone cold. She thought it was delicious when hot, but cold, she couldn't drink it. She looked down at Justin's cup, it was empty. She inhaled and said,

"Justin?"

"Yeah?" He responded, looking over at her.

"My coco has gone cold-"

"I'll warm it up for you!" Justin exclaimed, jumping out of his blanket. He took the mug from her and went over to the microwave. He put it in and punched the numbers for 90 seconds. He waited by it, but watched the movie from the kitchen. The microwave stopped and he grabbed the mug. He walked over to Emily and gave her the hot chocolate. She thanked him kindly and he replied.

"Your welcome madam. I hope that this gift spare me in the forth coming future." Emily chuckled and replied,

"Thank you kind sir." Justin smiled and they shared a chuckle. Justin then went back in under his blanket and went back to the movie.

Emily was happy what Justin did that. He even jumped up to help her before she finished the sentence. She looked down at the coco, now back to its former delectable glory, and smiled.

The movie was at the point where the mother found out that her daughter wasn't who she thought, but her twin. Emily was freezing. She felt a cool chill crawl up her body and coarse through her veins. She started shivering then she clamed she jaw with her hand so Justin would not hear, but he did.

"Justin?" She asked. He looked towards her. "I'm cold. Can you-" Justin bolted out of his blanket and went towards Luben's study. He turned in a hallway that was between the study and the living room. There was a small closet in the hallway. Justin opened it and got the last blanket there. He ran back to Emily, who was now shivering even more. He covered her with the blanket as if to protect her from the dangers of the world. She was still shivering, but she looked up and smiled at Justin.

"T-Tha-ak y-you." She shivered. Justin gave her a smile and a nod and sat back down under his blanket.

The movie soon came to the funny hotel scene where they all met. Emily was very comfortable. The sweet taste of the coco was still in her mouth, she was warming up form the two layers of blankets covering her, but she still felt an emptiness and a void. She looked back at Justin, who was snickering to himself with the movie. She sighed and looked back at the movie. There was what looked like a teenager behind the main characters. Immediately, he reminded her of James. She remembered James and all that happened that past Tuesday. She was reminded how much she missed him. She felt tears stream to her eyes. She closed her eyes to stop them, to no avail. Tears started cascading down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and took a silent shaky breath. She wanted to sob, but she stopped herself so Justin would not hear. She tried with her entire being not to break down sobbing, but one soft sob escaped. Emily hoped that Justin did not hear it, but again, he did.

Justin looked over to Emily, who had one hand on her eye wiping away the tears coming down her eyes.

"Emily!" He exclaimed "What's wrong?" He got up and went to her. He kneeled down on the floor and looked at her.

"Oh, Justin." She said, clearing her voice and wiping her cheeks. "Its nothing, its just that the movie is so nice." Justin looked back at the television and saw a man tripping and falling in a pool. Justin looked back at Emily and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he got hurt?" Justin just shook his head.

"No Emily, what's wrong? Really."

"Nothing Justin!"

"Emily, just tell me what's wrong. I got you hot coco, a blanket, of there's anything you want, I will get it. Anything!"

"Anything?" Emily asked. Justin nodded.

"Anything! Are you hungry, thirsty, happy, sad, cold…"

"Justin, I am cold."

"Wait, I'll get you a blanket." Then Justin got up and started to go towards the closet.

"No Justin!" Emily exclaimed. He stopped and looked back at her, confused. "I'm not cold. My heart is." Justin's expression softened. "Justin, my heart is cold and I need a shoulder to cry on." Tears came back into her eyes and she got up. She stared back at Justin with her teary eyes. Justin melted, his knees went weak and his arms went limp. He summoned every ounce of energy and wrapped her in his arms, even if she tried to break away, he would hold her. She needed it.

But to his surprise, she hugged him back and then started sobbing on his shoulder. He started rubbing her back to comfort her. He kept saying- 'It's okay, let it out.' The sat down on the couch and she resumed the sobbing.

Justin knew this was about her boyfriend, but he didn't care. The girl he loved was crying and he was comforting her. He was comforting her! She had her soft skin in his shoulder. It made Justin shiver at the thought of all of this. Emily found the comfort of Justin's shoulder. She felt she could be herself around him. She felt protected.

Eventually, Emily calmed down. Justin and her shared a blanket for the rest of the movie. When it ended, Justin looked down at Emily, who looked back up. Justin smiled at her.

"How ya' feeling'?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"A lot better, thank you Justin."

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be first in line."

"Thank you." She said quietly. A last tear came down her eye. Justin reached up and brushed it off. She smiled at him again then closed her eyes. Emily soon fell asleep in Justin's shoulder. Justin looked up and out the window. It had started snowing outside. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 The Snowy Morning

**Its Black Friday! The true spirit of Christmas! In the form of cuts and bruises...**

Justin slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was little light coming in through the window. But the soft yellow light landed on the white walls and made them dance with the color of the radiant morning sun, Justin looked over to the dark kitchen as the sunlight disappeared behind a cloud, ceasing the festive dancing colors. He recalled the events of the previous night. How he comforted Emily in her time of need. He looked down to see her still sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled cheek to cheek at her, knowing what she thought of him now, and he was amazed at himself at how he was able to persuade her from hating him to being her friend.

Justin slowly stood up to not wake Emily, he lifted her head up and placed a pillow under it. She shifted slightly in her sleep. Justin just chuckled and bent over and gave her slight kiss on the cheek, knowing she wouldn't know.

But she did. Justin had woken Emily up when he got up, she had just pretended to sleep.

Justin soon got up and looked up and out the window. The small snow flurry that had started the previous night, had now spiraled into a full blown blizzard. Justin's jaw dropped as he went over to the window. It was snowing so hard that Justin couldn't see the creek below, as if a dense fog had come over the valley. Justin went over to the back door and open it. A rush of cold air and snow entered the house. Justin closed his eyes as the cold air dried his eyes. He quickly shut the door with all of his force against the wind.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "I'm from Canada and that was intense!" He laughed and went upstairs to take a shower.

Emily heard the shower start to run and she opened her eyes. She ran over to the sink and started to run the water. She quickly washed her cheek from the kiss Justin gave her. She was utterly disgusted at the thought of Justin kisser her or making any kind of contact with her. She had somewhat forgiven him for what she did, but this was crossing the line for her.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until her arm got tired. Then she scrubbed using three kinds of soap. By the time she was done, her arm had gone numb from scrubbing her cheek. Emily then shut off the water. She sighed and thought about James. What did she do last night? She cried on Justin's shoulder. Was that why he kissed her? Emily just sighed at the thoughts running through her head. She looked up and stared at the curtains covering the window above the sink. She pulled back the curtains and looked over the snow covered hill. She gasped at the sight of the white landscape. Emily loved the snow. It reminded her of her sister who loved the snow. Emily always went sledding with Miracle, pulling her and her blue sled up the hill and letting her get in front and Emily grabbing her and holding tight as they went down the hill laughing with joy.

Emily stared out into the white abyss, captivated by the amount of snow falling from the sky. She could almost see her and her sister speeding down the hill in the sled, and with that, she smiled, even as a tear fell down her cheek from the memory with her sister. Emily missed Miracle so much. A day did not go by when she did not think of her.

She felt a cold chill on her cheek from the wind that had blow in from the small crevice on the window. The water from her cheek made she almost shiver. Emily closed the window tightly, making sure to not let any cold air in, the pulled a paper towel from the roll above the sink and started wiping away the water from her cheek. She felt a sharp pair erupt from her cheek making her exhale sharply. She pulled the paper towel away, to see it was soaked in blood. A confused expression soon came across her face wonder in why she was bleeding. She grabbed another paper towel and ran to the bathroom, hold it up to her cheek to catch the cascading blood. Emily got to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She saw a short but deep cut in the middle of her cheek, which must have been caused by the scrubbing. She smirked to her self and thought, 'That outa' take care of the Bieber fever.' Then she laughed at her thought.

Emily washed and treated the gash with a cream to prevent an infection and topped it off with a gauze pad to prevent more bleeding. She finished her treatment and returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. She pulled out her phone witch Luben had gotten for her when she moved in. Luben had also given her the phone with James' number already in the contact list. Emily did not want to cal him just yet, but decided to text him instead. She pulled up his number and pressed new message. The note screen came up with the touch key bored, but Emily did not know what to write. What would she write after what had happened the past Tuesday? 'Does he want to talk to me? Does he not? He probably doesn't even want to see me.' These thoughts crowded Emily's mind, making her hands shake as they began to type. Before she sent the message, she read it aloud in her mind,

'Hey' It read. A simple word to any human, but in Emily's eyes, it seemed the a word that would help her rebuild her relationship with her boyfriend.

Emily read the word many times, making sure it was right. Her hands were shaking as she quietly pressed the send button. The phone buzzed a few seconds later, signaling the message was sent. Emily tossed the phone on the couch and got up. She started pacing between the couch and coffee table, thinking every thought she could about getting back together with James, praying that God would grant her the happiness of being in James' arms.

The phone buzzed. Emily stopped dead in her pacing and shoot a glance at it. She hesitated grabbing it, but she lunged towards it after a few seconds, grabbing the phone and seeing the words new message on the screen made Emily exited and anxious at the same time. She pressed open and up came the message. It read,

'Who are u? And y did u wake me up so early?' Emily stared and laughed knowing that she had found James, but he still did not know that Emily was now adopted, or anything that has happed in the last few days with Justin. She got an urge to tell James everything that had happened and maybe she thought that they could be in each others arms again, he could comfort her, she could cry into his shoulder. Emily missed the time they were together. She cherished the measly half hour they had together a week, but now, it was gone.

Emily looked back down at her phone and saw the open note with the keyboard under it. Emily typed her reply back.

'What? You don't remember me?' Then she sent it. James soon replied,

'No.'

'I'll give you a hint, I have blue eyes and brown hair.'

'That's not much help.'

'What another hint?'

'Sure.'

'You kissed me four days ago…' Emily then sent the last message and waited, but there was no response for abut 15 minutes. Emily then became scared. He knew that it was her, but did he want to talk? Was he mad at her for texting him? Was he stil mad at her for telling him at she loved him?

With every passing second Emily got more anxious, nervous, and scared. She just stared at her phone, hoping that in the next second her phone would come to life and buzz at the signal for a message. Emily threw she phone on the couch and inhaled, then exhaled a shaky breath, a warning sign for the tears about to cascade from her eyes.

They soon came. Pouring all of the sadness in Emily's body out and on her face. She buried her face into her sleeve to wipe them off, but this only provided temporary relief. Emily cried for ten full minutes until there were no more tears left in her.

She calmed her self down and looked up stairs. Justin was still in the shower He was in there for a full 40 minutes. Emily looked at the time to figure this out she laughed to herself about Justin's shower time. She thought to herself about Justin's hair, how long he probably spent on it every day. She decided to get up and got upstairs to change.

Emily got to the top of the stairs when the water finally turned off. She muttered to herself,

"Took ya' long enough!" She exhaled and went into her room. She changed quickly, not wanting to miss a message from James.

Emily changed into a tee-shirt and pajama shorts and walked out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when Justin was at the door. He had on poly running shots and that was it. He was completely shirtless. Emily stopped dead when she ran into his body. He had a tee in one hand and was about ready to put in on. He looked over at Emily and smirked slightly. She was staring at his chest and her eyes were glued. She couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to.

"Um-ohhh." She started. "Good-ahh!" She then looked away. Justin just smiled.

"What? Ya' like what ya' see?" He asked. She gave him a feirce look.

"All I see is a bunch of loose skin and fat."

"Oh, okay. Are you jealous because your so flat-chested?" Justin said. Emily gasped.

"Aw, you did not just go there!"

"I just went there sweet heart!" Justin smirked. Then he put on his shirt and went down the stairs.

"Where do you get the balls to call me sweetheart?" She yelled after him. He stopped and looked up.

"When you cried on my shoulder last night!"

"My greatest mistake!"

"Right!"

"You were the only one here! Who was I supposed to go to! The couch?"

"But came to me, saying your heart is cold."

"And ya' see this?" Emily exclaimed. She pointed to her bandaged cheek. "This was when you kissed me this morning." She said with a cocky expression. Justin's face drained of expression. She knew. "Don't try and slip past me! I'm related to Luben, to some content…" Justin stared back at her, thinking about how she knew and why there was a bandage on her cheek. "Justin I have a boyfriend, and another thing, I know your interested, but I know you and people like you."

"What kind of person am I?"

"One whose motto is 'hit it and quit it.'" She said. Justin then got aggravated. He rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply while shaking his head.

"Emily, that not me!"

"Whatever you saw Justin!"

"Believe it Emily! Ask anyone who knows me, I don't lead girls on just to crush their heart in the end!"

"Says every pop star that wants to get lucky!"

"Emily-"

"No."

"Lis-"

"Ughuhg, no!" She uttered. Justin growled. He started running up the staris. He got to Emily on the catwalk.

"You know how much of a bitch your acting right now right!" He yelled at her. She just smirked at him and she started walking down the stairs she got to the platform and smacked her own butt back at Justin. She looked back him with the same smile on her face. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, leaving Justin speechless.


	14. Chapter 14 The Blood of Salvation

Justin stood there on the catwalk, speechless and out staged. Emily had found out that he had been interested in her, but in a way that was the exact opposite that Justin was. He wanted to have a relationship with her, to hold each other, kiss, and comfort each other when the other was down, but Emily thought that Justin just wanted to have relations. Justin ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he gripped his hands into fists, so hard that his nails dug into his skin, making them bleed. He turned around in anger and punched the wall. A hole a little bigger than his fist remained there. The drywall gave him cuts on his knuckles that bled out like the palms of his hands. He yelled out in pain and anger when he hit the wall. He gripped his bleeding hand by the wrist. He held it tightly as his entire hand was soon covered by his blood, which ran down his arms to his elbow.

He ran to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his elbow. It worked for cleaning his arm, but the bleeding did not cease. The water was too cold for Justin's wounded hands. He pulled away was the bleeding continued. He felt a sense of nausea come over him. He started to feel dizzy, so much so that he stumbled back and hit the wall. The impact with his head and the wall sent a pain and another wave of dizziness through his head. He yelled out for help, he knew that he had lost much blood and if he did not get help now, he would bleed to death.

But why would Emily help him now? She just said that she was not interested and that she hated his character. He thought that she hated him because he killed her family. Then that thought got into his head and all of a sudden, he could fell himself blacking out. His last thought was, 'If I am going to' die, at least I knew I deserved it.' Then he blacked out.

Justin felt a soft, cold, dab on his forehead. It started on the center of his fore head then went on to each side. He groaned in pain, he could feel himself sweating, pain shot through out his body. Justin took a deep breath, or at least tried too. He could feel his chest being constricted by something. Some sort of cloth. He got worried immediately that he couldn't breath. Justin started hyperventilating, taking in breaths that did not suffice to his bodies needs. Every breath got louder and more raspy. He turned and felt more pain shoot through his body, but just then, he felt twp hands grab his bare shoulders and hold him down to the bed. The cloth that was constricting his chest was loosened and he took a deep, gasping, breath. Sweet air filled his lungs and extended his bare chest. The gash on his chest from the rock expanded with heaving breath. He groaned in pain from the gash and took less heavy breaths, until he was breathing normally. He rested his head on the pillow and slowly opend his eyes. He saw Emily sitting next to his bed, over him. She had a wet towel in her hands and was going to put it on Justin.

"Emily?" Justin whispered with his eyes half closed. Emily shushed him and put the towel on his chest.

"You were running a fever," Emily said softly. "Just keep the towels on you." Then she placed the towel on Justin's chest about the bandage that was new from the first one. Justin lifted his hand to see a bandage wrapped around his palm and wrist, with only four fingers peaking out. He lifted his other hand to find the same thing. He dropped them by his side and looked back at Emily. She was soaking another towel in cool water in a bucket next to the bed. She sat back up on her knees and placed a new one on his forehead then looked back at Justin. He had a slight, confused smile on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why, what?" Emily asked.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, staring into her blue eyes. He saw warmth and salvation in them. "You could have left me there to bleed, to die. Yet you still saved me. Even after what I did."

"Well, I never forgave you for what you did, but regardless, I think everyone has a reson to live." Emily said. When she said that, her little sister came back into Justin's and Emily's head. A silence fell between them, roaring in their ears. They just stared at each other, until Emily looked down at the floor.

"Umm," She vented. "I have to go down stairs. I-I need to get your tea."

"Oh, okay then." Justin said. Then Emily left.

Justin looked over to his nightstand and saw him alarm clock. 3:00 pm. He sighed and reality slowly hit him. He would have been dead. He would have bleed to death, sitting there in the bathroom. He looked down at his bare chest, now covered in a gauze wrap and the towels. He felt truly luck that Emily knew how to help Justin. Even if he killed he little sister.

He heard the door open and Emily come in to the room with a mug in her hand. Justin stood up and sat up right on the head on the bed.

"Here we go," Emily exhaled as she kneeled down. "This'll help the fever, trust me."

"I put my life in you hands Dr. Emily." He laughed. She chuckled at his joke and smiled back at him.

"So Emily," Justin said.

"Hm?"

"Because the mere sight of me makes you want to scream, I haven't been able to really talk to you. Tell me about your self." Justin smiled. Emily just sighed.

"Well, I was born in Denver actually. I moved here when I was about three. I started school here in Reynoldsburg for the first part of the year, but then… well…" Then a silence feel. Justin just nodded hastily, signaling to Emily that he wanted to skip that part. She started again, "Then I was put in a foster home." She stopped to heave a sigh and close her eyes in annoyance and aggravation. "I hated them. I had to ask to eat! I was home schooled, not well and I had no phone or internet.

"Damn!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well. I'm here now and I couldn't be happier! I mean, Luben treats me like I'm a part of the family. And you're here…."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing is just that…"

"Just that what?"

"Nothing! Now drink your tea!"

"Okay!" Justin surrendered. He drank a couple of sips of tea. He cringed his face at the horrid taste of the tea. "Ah! Blah! That's disgusting!"

"Well, I just dug it out from the back yard!" Emily responded. Justin's expression changed to disgusted. Emily just smiled. "I'm just kidding." She laughed. Justin was relieved. "But you still need to drink it." Then she got up. "I will be down stairs if you need me."

Justin tucked himself in and fell asleep.

Emily slowly closed Justin's door. She waited until she released the doorknob to sigh. Emily had not gotten a response from James all day. She walked downstairs to the living room and found her phone, still in the same place as it was this morning, unchanged or altered.

"So that's it," Emily sighed sadly. "We're done…" As she said that, a tear went down her cheek. Followed by another, and another, and yet another. She cried to the point where she was on the couch gripping a throw pillow and sobbing over the loss of she boyfriend. Emily slowly cried herself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Under The Mistletoe

Emily woke up where she fell asleep. She was on the couch, still gripping the pillow that she cried on. Emily got up and looked over to her phone. Untouched. She grabbed the phone to see she had received no new messages. She threw her phone back down on the couch as new tears cascaded down her cheek. She wiped them away and shook her head then buried her face in the pillow.

"You two done?" She heard a voice say. She looked up and around until she saw Luben on the platform.

"Oh, Luben your back." Emily responded. Luben nodded.

"You know Emily; a lot of the times, the ones who you think are _the one, _slip away through your fingers. Then the right fish in the sea could be right under your nose."

"Luben, no."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Luben, James was there for me when my family died, when I got stuck with those devil people, when there was no one else! He's the one, but I blew it…"

"Be that as it may, I still believe that he is not the one for you."

"Luben, this is where your wrong. I know he's the one!" She got up, went to the stairs, and looked up at Luben on the platform. "Please help me get him back! Please!" Tears had started running down her cheeks. Luben melted. He could not bear to see Emily like this.

"I suppose I could arrange something." He said. Emily, like a bullet, was up the stairs and wrapped Luben in her arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU!" She said. Luben hugged her back, reluctantly. She thanked him again and they went on with their day.

Emily went back up to Justin, he was still asleep, but she woke him up to take his temperature. He was down to 99 and she let him sleep.

Justin woke up with a start. He could feel himself sweating profusely. He pulled the blanket off him and got up from his bed. He was a little wobbly from lying down all day, but he soon regained his balance. He took off his old gauze pads from both his chest and his hands. He jumped into the shower and started running the water. He took his shower and jumped out. The cuts and the gash seemed to have closed up for the time being. Justin replaced the gauze pads on his wounds.

Justin walked out of the bathroom and put on a shirt, careful not to irritate the cut. He walked out of his room to find the house completely dark. He looked back to his nightstand. His clock read 1:00 am. He stared in silence as he slowly backed into his room, looking back at his bed; he saw a pool of sweat in the sheets. He was disgusted so he went to sleep on the couch.

Justin slowly went down the stairs, to the closet to get a blanket, and went over to the couch. The entire way there, Justin was feeling his way around. It was very dark. He decided to plop down with the blanket going over him. He started to fall down, but he hit something, someone. He heard a gasp as he slid off who ever it was as Justin fell on the floor. He caught himself by his hands so he could not hurt his gash.

"Whoa!" A voice rang out from the dark. It was Emily's. "Watch where you're falling!"

"What? Emily?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm trying to here."

"Oh, are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up; I mean I've slept all day."

"Yeah, your fever went down so you should be good."

"Okay, thanks." Justin said. He went over to the other side of the couch. He laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him. He tried to fall asleep, but Justin could not. A few minutes later, he asked. "Emily?" She responded half asleep,

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. He heard her shift positions to face towards him, clap once and the lamps came on.

"Yes?" She asked. Justin looked back at her in the dim light. Her blue eyes were gleaming and her skin was glowing with radiance.

"Um, ugh, who's your boyfriend?" Justin asked contently. Emily stared back at him. She wanted to tell him every word of James, every second they spent together, but at the same time, Emily knew that Justin was interested in her and she just wanted ignore the question. But words then started coming out of her mouth, with out her control.

"His name is James, he plays trombone, he's cute, and he's caring…" Then, Emily went on and on about her boyfriend, how they met how they spent their time. Emily wanted to stop herself, but she could not no matter how hard she tried. She even told hem how she told James that she loved him.

When she finished, Justin had his jaw hanging from his skull.

"You told him that you loved him?" Justin asked. Emily gasped.

"Did I just say that?" She gasped in surprise. Justin just nodded. Emily clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Did that really happen?" Justin asked. Emily hesitated before she nodded. "Oh, wow, you're said that way to early!"

"So I've been told. Is that it?"

"I guess." Justin replied. Then he turned the lamp off by another clap. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But there was one more question that was crowding his mind. He debated with himself weather to ask it or not. He heard Emily's breathing lighten and become softer and then he knew it was too late to ask his question.

He could feel himself drift on and off of a light sleep. He really wanted to ask Emily his last question, but he would have to wait until she woke up, or so he thought.

At about 3:00 am, Justin was slowly drifting into one of his light sleeps when he heard Emily gasp heavily. He jerked awake and looked over at Emily. She was gasping with every breath as if she had all of the air knocked out of her lungs, she was sweating and her eyes were wide open.

"Emily!" Justin exclaimed. He jumped out of his blanket and went over to her. "Calm down!" he said holding her shoulder.

"What?" She gasped.

"You had a bad dream."

"Oh…" Then she started to calm down, her breathing went back to normal and Justin could see her relax.

Even though it was very dark, Justin could make out her deep, blue eyes. Even in the dark, they gleamed like two priceless pearls. Justin could see almost everything she went through. Her life, her emotions, her desires. He could tell she missed her boyfriend, even if it would almost kill Justin from the inside out, he would help them get back together. Id Emily was happy, then Justin was happy.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. Emily just nodded. "Good, then can I ask you another question?" Justin asked. Emily looked up at him. She could barely see his silhouette from the dim light. His dark brown eyes looked ominous in the light, yet to Emily, they were somehow a sign of safety.

"Ummm. S-Sure." She studderd.

"You are a junior right?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go to school?"

"Here. Down the road at Summit." Emily replied, confused.

"Oh really!"

"Yeah…"

"How much would you like to see it again?" Justin asked, Emily grunted.

"Oh more than you can wrap your brain around."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is… Why are you asking this?"

"Because, I think I can take you to your school. Right now." Justin said with a smirk on his face.

"Really? How?"

"Well how do the teachers get in the school?"

"They have a key. Its like a card that they scan, its new." Emily said, She heard Justin get up from where he was, and go to the kitchen. He tripped from the recliner where he couldn't see it from the darkness. Emily laughed and called him stupid.

"I'm good!" He exclaimed. "I'm okay!"

"Right," Emily replied sarcastically. "What are you doing anyway?"

"One sec'." Emily heard Justin grab what sounded like keys on a chain. He came back over to Emily and turned the lamp on. He held up the key that opened the door to Emily's school. Emily gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in amazement.

"Justin!" He exclaimed "How did you get that?"

"Its Luben's!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So do you wanna go?"

"Yes of course!"

"Okay, lets go!"

"What now?"

"Yes, now."

"At this hour?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything." Justin said. Emily hesitated then she sighed.

"Alright. Lets go!" Emily said. They both smiled at each other then Emily got up.

They soon were dressed, and out the door. The cold weather weather hit them immediately with a cold whip of wind and snow. They made it through the snow and reached the school.

Anyone could mistake the school for an art museum. It was a brand new school built two years ago. Emily attended there her freshmen, sophomore and half of her junior year. The school was very technologically advanced, windows for more sunlight, computers in every room, and the entire building ran on geothermal power.

They walked under the covering that led to the front entrance. Justin held the card up to the pole that had the handicapped button on it. The card scanner read it and the light above it flashed twice. They heard the front doors click in front of them and they walked towards them. Justin opend the door held it open for Emily to go in. She tanked him as she walked into her old school. She felt all of her old memories start to com back to her. She was with her friends waiting out side to go inside, she shared her first kiss last year and her first breakup. Emily could feel tears coming up to her eyes. She missed her friends and her school so much that she started sobbing silently. Justin heard her and ran over to her. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Emily felt discomfort when he did that. She shifted and turned her head to look away, but at the same time, she felt a sense of closure and safety. Emily stopped crying, but was still looking away. Justin looked down at her cheek and saw a torn skin from the when she scrubbed. He retracted his arm and put it behind his back.

"Umm," He groaned. "What do we do now?"

"I-I guess I c-can show you around."

"Okay." Justin replied. They entered the next set of double doors and came in to a foyer with the main office to the right, stairs in the hallway straight a head, and the cafeteria to the left.

Justin followed Emily up stairs. She showed him her classes and the hallways with specific classes. They finished and went back to the front enterence. This time, they went passed the stairs and went into a short hallway to the right. It was lined with lockers and led to another set of heavy, wood double doors. Before the doors, the band room to the left and across the hallway to the right was the choir room. Emily pulled back the doors and went into the hall way perpendicular to the doors. They went to the left and went into a large room then went through another set of doors.

"This is the auditorium." Emily said. They walked on to a dark stage and could not see anything in the audience. Emily went over to a touch pad on the wall and the lights came on, flooding the entire auditorium with light. The auditorium inclined up from the stage up to the projector box. There were balconies around the sides, on both levels and the ceiling was about 100 feet up from the floor.

Justin's jaw dropped in awe. He had never seen a high school auditorium this large.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Emily said. Justin looked back and smiled.

"Amazing! Can I?" He asked. Emily just shrugged in agreement. She punched one more on the light pad and all the lights turned off. Except one, the spotlight over Justin. Then Justin started singing.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow. But Ima be under the mistletoe."_ He turned and sang towards Emily. He could make out her silhouette in the dark. "_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday. But I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow. But Ima be under the mistletoe." _Emily started walking towards Justin and his light. He continued. _"With you, shawty with you. With you, shawty with you. With you, under the mistletoe, yeah." _They were on opposite sides of the light, about ten feel away. To Justin's surprise, Emily started singing with him.

"_Everyone's gathering around the fire. Chestnuts roasting like a hot July. I should be chillin' with my folks, I know. But Ima be under the on the streets Santa's coming tonight. Reindeer flying thru the sky so high, I should be making a list, I know. But Ima be under the mistletoe." _She sang. Emily's voice as as smooth as a violin, making Justin smile in awe and amazement. He had no idea she could sing so well. Justin came back in and they started singing together.

"_With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you. With you, under the mistletoe, Yeaaa. With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you. With you, under the mistletoe." _

Emily got closer and closer with each verse. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. Their voices were singing together in perfect harmony. They walked closer to each other until they were a foot away from each other in the center of the spotlight. Emily couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She was looking straight at Justin Bieber, the one who was beloved by millions, the one who everyone knew who he was. And he was singing, to her! And she was singing back, in beautiful harmony. They were soon towards the end of the song,

"_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, Show me baby that you love me so, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." _Justin sang.

"_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, Show me baby that you love me so," _Emily sang back. Then they sang their last verse together.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." _They were staring straight into each others eyes. They were mere inches from each other and were going closer, and closer. First inches then centemeters. Justin was looking at her face up to down, at every detail, from her full cheeks to her soft skin, then her blue eyes. Oh, her eyes. Justin feel in love with her when he first looked in her eyes.

Emily looked up at Justin in complete admiration. She felt herself starting to shake as she got closer to Justin. She wanted him to hold her, to protect her. Emily knew she was going crazy. She still felt like she hated him for her sister and family, but she somehow couldn't help herself.

They were seconds from kissing, when a voice rang out from the darkness. Emily snapped out of her trance, but still stared at Justin. She started backing away, with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. The voice yelled out again.

"Hello? Anyone here? Mr. Risteski?" Emily looked back toward the enterence of the auditorium. She recognized that voice.

Emily started walking hastily towards the door. She ran into a body that she couldn't see through the darkness. She ran into a chest that she felt before. She grabbed on with her hands and didn't let go. She could tell they felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" The voice asked. "What are you doing?" She could feel him try and pull away. Emily smiled. She grabbed the back of his head and brought him down for a kiss. Emily felt him relax as she kissed him. She was sure he recognized her then.

They ended there kiss but were still face to face.

"Emily?" He asked softly. Emily just laughed lightly as tears streamed to her face.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed with her voice breaking.

"Oh my God!" He replied. He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry her tears of joy in his shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Oh, Emily, I have too!" He looked her in her face. "Emily, I have been thinking. About what you said. And I love you too." James said. Emily gasped. She stared at him in true love. She kissed him longer and harder than she ever had before.

When they ended, Emily just stared back at him and smiled. James looked up and saw Justin standing in the light. He broke away from Emily and started running towards him. James got to Justin and tackled him. He started punching Justin in his face. Justin fought back by grabbing his fists and flipping him over, but James kept fighting and punching. He hit Justin in the lower lip and the eye and would have hurt him even more if Emily did not intervene.

"James! James!" She yelled. "Stop!"

"What, why? What is he doing here anyway?"

"He got me here. He helped us meet."

"But, Luben told me to come here." James said. Emily hesitated for a few seconds. Then she lied.

"He told Luben to tell you that."

"What?" James sighed. Emily sighed and led him to the edge of the stage, where they sat down and Emily explained everything that happened.

"So, are you two okay now?" James asked. Emily looked back at the spotlight, expecting Justin to be there, but he had sulked away into the darkness. Emily looked around to the exit. She made out a head and a body in a dark silhouette, with a light smile and a nod. Emily looked back at James and said,

"I think were good."


	16. Chapter 16 In Good Hands

**Please review! I need more, or at least some! **

Justin smiled at Emily when she looked around to see him. He gave her a nod, telling her that she could tell James they were okay. She looked back at him and said something almost under her breath that Justin could barely hear, but her knew what it was. They were okay with each other now.

After Emily said that, James leaned over and gave her a kiss. Her kissed her long and he kissed her well. Emily wrapped him in her arms and started kissing him back, savoring every moment of their passionate kiss. But right at the back of the stage, Justin couldn't bear to watch his love, his sun, his air, his life, falling in love again, with another man. He turned around and headed back stage. He ran to his left and through another set of double doors to the hallway that was parallel with the auditorium. He was walking hastily. His walked increased to a jog, then a run which unfolded to a fun on sprint.

He reached the middle of the hallway, where to his right lay the set of double doors to the main hallway. He pushed them with all of his might, forcing them open like a charging bull. Emily, who was still on the stage kissing James, heard them open. She stopped kissing James and looked up toward the sound of the doors opening. Even though she was stareing into complete darkness, she knew that the sound was made by Justin, and that he was angry.

"Whats wrong?" She heard James ask. She looked towards him in the darkness. There was little light coming from the ceiling, it being produced by a dim blue light from on of the light fixtures, barely light your path three feet in front of you. But Emily could see all of James' body. His muscular chest and body made a distinct bulge from his shirt. His deep brown- almost black- eyes shone like two dying stars. Emily could make out his lips and his slim face. His short black hair had a live of a blue reflection on it from the lights. Just looking at James, Emily started feeling conflicted. She recalled everything that her and Justin did in the last week. How she cried when she first saw him, to yelling in his face that he was a killer. But then the good things came back in. Like when she cried on his shoulder, and how he wrapped his arms around her and played her hand on the song with the piano.

Emily shivered at the thought of Justin putting his arms around her. She looked back up at James, who was looking back at her with intenseness' in his eyes about what she had to say next. She just shrugged and said nothing. She leaned back in and gave another kiss to James, hoping it would settle her emotions. To no avail, her emotions for Justin got stronger, and she quickly retracted her head to end the quick kiss. James sensed that something was wrong.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked. Emily responded.

"Yeah," He inhaled a deep breath. "I'm… I'm just tried that's all." James looked her face up and down, inspecting her face carefully through the dim light. He didn't want to believe her story, but he did.

"Yeah, it is early. How about I escort you home." He said to her. She looked back at him and shook her head. James got a confused look on his face.

"I already have someone to do that." She said. James gave a confused look as she got up. "I'm going home now, and I will see you tomorrow." She bent down and gave him one last kiss and continued on. James went after her.

"What do you mean, you already have someone to escort you?" He said when he got to her. She stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm mean, that the same person that brought me here, is the same person that will take me home."

"Justin?" James asked. Emily nodded. "But why? I mean, why not the man what loves you?"

"Because the man that loved me, will prove that he loves me by letting me walk homw with Justin."

"What?"

"Okay, really? Like, I don't think Luben likes you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but he's always sayin' we don't belong together."

"Why?"

"I just said I don't know! But I know that he's wrong." Emily said. James smiled and gave her a kiss.

After Justin slammed the doors behind him, he leaned back against the brick wall to the right. He looked up at the ceiling and exhaled through his teeth. The picture of Emily and James kissing, burned into his mind. It made him feel dizzy with pain. His heart ached and he couldn't breath. Justin slumped down to the floor and buried his head in his knees. He couldn't help but think that Emily was now gone. There was no chance to get him in his arms, to embrace her, to love her… Justin tried force the fact that she was happy with James into his mind to ease his pain, but it just made it worse.

He lied there for about one minute before he gave up. Justin got up and walked down the hallway from the auditorium to the front office and out the front door to the bitter wind and harsh snow. He propped his coat collar up to cover his neck and put his hood over his head to keep warm. Justin was about ten feet from the entrance when Emily turned the corner from the hallway and saw Justin outside. She started to run after him, going through the doors, and out into the cold weather. She yelled after him,

"Justin!" She yelled. Justin didn't stop, but he just kept walking. "Justin, stop!" But he didn't. Emily started running after towards him. She caught him at the edge of the covering, right before the snow line. She grabbed Justin by the shoulder and he turned around.

"Justin," He started. "What's wrong?" He exhaled sharply wanting to thank her for ripping his heart out and stomping on it, but instead he just lied.

"Oh, um, nothing. I Just couldn't hear you over the wind." He lied. Emily could tell he was lieing to her, but she did not really care at the moment.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home…" Justin responded blankly.

"And your not gonna' take me with you?" She asked. Justin's mood lightened. Emily wanted to walk home with him. He was delighted to do so, but he looked up and saw James, still in the building and he was giving him a fierce look. Justin looked down at Emily and said,

"No." Emily's expression changed to confused.

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Justin responded, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Your in good hands here." He let his arms drop from Emily's shoulders. Justin smiled at her and turned around. He started walking to the street and back to his warm bed back at home, without turning around.

Emily just watched in confusion as Justin walked away. She was trying to make out what he ment by saying- 'Your in good hands.' Until she looked back at james, who was coming out of the building and towards her. He got to her and asked.

"Whathe' say to you?" He asked. Emily forced a smile on her face.

"He said you should take me home, and that I was lucky to have you." Emily kissed him again. "And I know that hes right." She said. James smiled and kissed her once again.

When the kiss ended, Emily lied her head against James' tender shoulder. He was facing the school but she turned her head towards the road. Justin was completely out of sight and out of mind. Emily smiled at the fact that he embraced her relationship. She smiled to herself and started walking home with James.


	17. Chapter 17 Because?

As Justin trudged through the deep snow going up the drive way, he looked back into the gray abyss. He could see the dim glow of the floodlights that surrounded the parking lot. He could only see the lights themselves and not the corona that they sent down. He knew that Emily and James were on their way. He turned to start making his way up the pathway to the door.

Ever since Justin left Emily and James to go home by themselves, he had regretted his decision on going to the school with Emily. He was so close, mere inches from sharing a moment with their lips that he so desperately cleaved. He could still see Emily's gleaming eyes in the spot light, twinkling like two distant stars unreachable by telescope, yet can be seen by human eyes, but to only those who they deem worthy.

Justin was not only regretting bringing Emily to her school, but he was also pondering why James showed up there. He remembered him calling for Luben, but then again, wouldn't he question if Luben called him a school building at 3 in the morning, during one of the biggest blizzards in the century?

Justin reached the door and reached into his pocket for the key. He ran into the soft cloth of the bottom of his pocket that held no key. He check his other pocket to the same result. Justin became concerned. He franticly shoved his hand in the pockets on his pants. Nothing. He checked every pocket with no final conclusion of a key. He stood there, staring at the locked door. He would have to wait until Emily came and he could only hope she had the key. But really Emily did not have the key. Justin recalled his steps before he left the house. He remembered he left the key on the countertop and only locked the door on the inside.

How would he tell Emily this? What would she think of him then, even after Justin spent the entire week trying to impress her. He changed his ways. The way he spoke from the slang and slurred ways to a more properly grammatical way. He stood and sat with a more proper posture, he ate more properly and even tried to seem less self centered.

Before Justin came to Luben's, he knew he was acting very self centered. People close to him even came out in the open and told him that he was very conceded. Justin really did not care, but if fact just brushed it off. Then Justin met Emily. His world was really put into perspective of how much he was self centered. Even if he was loved by so many people. It would mean nothing if Emily hated him.

Justin felt a pain in his stomach when he thought this. He knew it was from his longing from Emily. He sat down on the snow-buried chair from the pain in stomach.

Justin just sat there and waited he waited until he heard a voice. But this voice wasn't one of Emily or of James. Justin looked up, shivering from his exposure to the cold, and saw Luben standing in the doorway. He had a large, poofy robe on, as if he was a wealthy baron.

"Get inside, you'll freeze." He said. His tone warned Justin that he was tried and angry. Justin sighed and his breath went out in the form of steam in front of him. He stood up and followed Luben inside. "Sit down." Luben motioned to Justin. Justin hung up his coat and sat down on the couch in a tall stature. Luben lean up against the back of the recliner that was faced towards the television so he was still facing Justin. Luben crossed one of his feet over the other one and balanced it on his toes. Then he finally crossed his arms and sighed.

"So tell me Justin," He started. "Where did you get the idea to take Emily in the dead of night, during this behemoth snow storm, to the school?" He asked. Justin just stared at him. He could not think of anything to say back to Luben who was waiting for an answer.

"Well?" He asked, Justin could no nothing but shrug his shoulders. "You have no answer for me?" Luben asked. Justin shook his head and looked down. Luben sighed heavily and revolved the recliner around to sit down in the chair. "Well then, what a great time for your next lesson! Lesson number four, be prepared. You did not take the key and if I did not wake up, God knows how long you and Emily would have been shivering in the cold out there." Justin looked up at Luben.

"That's it?" He asked. Luben just nodded.

"That's it! Oh and because you took Emily out at this hour in this weather, your grounded!"

"Grounded? You cant ground me!"

"Don't sass me boy! I care about Emily, a lot, and I want you to know that you cant just take her out of the house at any given time."

"I know you care 'bout Emily, but you still cant do crap to me!"

"Well lets just call up your mother and ask her if I reserve the right!"

"Go 'head, I don't give a God-damn any more!" He yelled. Luben reached out and smacked his lips, hard. Justin cupped his lips in pain. He felt the bruise on his cheek start to hut him again as well as his brand new black eye.

"What the f-"

"Don't you say it! And don't you dare take the lords name in vein! In fact one more crack like that and your out of here!"

"Good! Like I said, I don't give a damn!" He yelled then he went up stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck off!" Justin yelled thought his blasting music from his headphones.

"Justin open the door!" It was Emily who yelled it. Justin didn't hear her through the blasting music. Emily started banging on the door. "Justin open the door!" This time Justin heard her. He stopped his music and pulled out his ear buds. He tossed his iphone on his nightstand and went over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to see Emily standing there. It was 6 am and Justin could not sleep at all after the argument he had with Luben.

"What do you want?" He asked with a very frustrated attitude. Emily gave him what-was-that for look scowled at him for doing so. Justin knew as soon as she got home, Luben told her all about their argument. What would she say now? She hated him now even more that before, and if she did not hate him anymore, she would hate him now.

"I just wanted to say, thanks, for taking me to my school." Emily said in a soft tone. Justin's expression softened and he responded.

"Your welcome." He responded. "So, you and James are… okay?"

"Yeah, we are now. And thanks for getting him to come to the school to meet me again. I thought we were done." Justin just nodded in agreement. He still had the image of Emily kissing James and the argument he had with Luben in his mind. Both of these things made him both angry and sad. He said,

"And I want to say thanks to you."

"What?" Emily asked. At this point Justin did not care who was in front of him, but he would have said the same thing to any of them.

"For ripping out my heart and stomping on it in front of me." Justin said. His expression went blank as did Emily's . They just stared at each other, Justin with fury in his eyes, with confusion and sadness in hers. They stared at each other for about a minute before Emily broke the silence.

"What?" She asked with her voice almost cracking.

"You heard me." Justin responded.

"Justin, you know I had a boyfriend. And I just met you like, a week ago. What makes you thing I would choose you over him. Plus what you did to my family!"

"Then why did you almost kiss me before he came!"

"I was never going to kiss you! Why would you think that!"

"Right! Because us being inches away, is just how we normally are!"

"Why? Because you sing to every girl so you can get some? And you being so conceded, you would automatically assume I would kiss you! Tell me Justin, exactly how many girls have you told you loved, had sex with, then left completely? Huh?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!"

"Right!" Emily yelled. She was staring into the boiling pot of fury that was Justin's eyes. She gritted her teeth and leaned up towards Justin. She could hear his deep inhales and exhales of anger from his nose. She said through her teeth. "I hate you…"

Justin, in the mood he was in, did not care that Emily said she hated him. He just went along with it.

"Really?" He asked. Then he gasped, sarcastically. "Cuz' I hate you too!"

"You do? Then why did you cut your hands? Was it because of me?" Emily asked. Justin could not respond. His words were stuck in his throat. "I should have let you die!"

"Why didn't you?" Justin yelled back. Emily could not respond. Tears that were building up in her eyes during the entire conversation had started streaming down her eyes.

"Because…" Emily yelled. She knew she could not finish the sentence. "Justin how about this, you leave!" Her voice cleared up the tears had stopped. "It would be a lot more peaceful around here if you just left!"

"Fine then! I will!"

"Fine!" Emily yelled. Then she ran back into her room and slammed the door behind her. Justin did the same.


	18. Chapter 18 Meeting with Miracle

1 Week Later

It was about 6:00 pm that very night. The snow from the past week had melted and been replaced with the cold and damp conditions of the wet rain, making everyone miserable who stepped outside. Emily spent the entire day in her room in her own fury. She was mad at Justin, Luben and the world. She longed for the warmth and protection of her boyfriends arms. Emily spent the first few hours sobbing into her pillow. Feeling like the entire world was on her shoulders, Emily gripped her pillow to her chest, wishing her sister and the rest of her family were here with her. She closed her eyes and could almost feel her family around her, only to see just empty space when she opend her eyes.

Emily got up at about 6 and sat on the side of her bed. She sighed and stared at the wall, then she got up to change.

Emily opened her door and she felt the door being pushed back. She opend the door all the way and looked down to see a bouqe of flowers neatly wrapperd in a clear plastic and wrapped with a neat green bow at the bottom. The flowers were a beautiful arrangement of tulips to carnations with the carnations in a circle around the outside then the tulips in a smaller circle inside of it. The patteren continued with different colored tulips, but same colored carnations. This led up to a large, vibrantly colored rose that stood out in the center 3 inches up from the rest of the flowers. Tied to the stalk, a small piece of paper, folded twice and sealed by a staple. Emily pulled the paper apart and read what was inside. The note was written in perfect calligraphy. It simply read,

From Justin Bieber,

Rock on, you were the ultimate fan. . .

Emily stared at the note with confusion and disgust. Justin knew she hated him let alone a fan. In fact, Emily hated him even more for thinking he could make everything good with them just for a bouquet of flowers. 'Is he that self centerd?' She thought. 'He could win me over with flowers… wow, pathetic'

She looked up from the flowers to Justin's door. She threw the bouqet on the ground, changing the pattern just a little bit. She pounded on the door with all of her might. There was no response, so she did the same thing, but harder. This time, Justin walked out. He had simple white t-shirt on and poly shorts.

"What the hell are those?" Emily asked sternly. She was pointing to the bouquet on the floor. Justin looked down at the flowers, then back up at Emily he had a cocky smile on his face when he looked back up at Emily.

"Their flowers." He responded. Then he bent over and picked them up. He bent over his head and sniffed them. "They smell nice!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit!" Emily responded, while Justin fixed the misplaced fowers. He looked up when she said that and gasped,

"Emily! Language!"

"Oh shut the hell up! Where do you get the ego to do something like this? You really think your good looks and a bouqet of flowers would win me over? Well, you got something coming mister! This might just be the saddest thing I have ever seen!" Since Emily started ranting, Justin kept saying her name. His voice grew every time he said it, until he was yelling

"Emily stop!" He yelled. She stopped and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Their not for you!"

"What? Then why were they on my door?"

"Because, their for your sister." Justin said. Emilys mood and expression softend.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Their for Miracle." Justin said. "I want you to come with me to her grave, and give her this."

"Really? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sure. I have been leaveing every night to go and put flowers on her and your parents grave. And now, I want you to come with me." He said. Emily was still confused. Her emotions were very strong at the moment. She could only imagine Justin wrapping her in his muscular arms and holding her tightly against his chest. She shivered and got goose bumps just at the very thought of being wrapped in his arms.

"Justin, this is… so…" She did not know how to finish that sentence. She looked up at Justin. His deep brown eyes were gleaming back at her with intentevness and warmth. She got lost in his eyes with a feeling of protection and security. Justin just smiled back at Emily and said,

"So… what?"

"So, thoughtful." She sighed and shook her head.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, its just that, here I am saying you care about no one but yourself and here you are with flowers for my sister, and… oh my God. Justin, I am sorry, for the fight we had the other day. I shouldn't have-"

"No, no. Emily, its my fault. I shouldn't've said anything to got between you and James, and I have been sorry all week for it, I mean…" He stopped and inhaled heavily. He just stared back at Emily. Her deep blue eyes vibrantly stood out from the rest of her face, her sun-kissed skin hugged her face tightly. Justin could not utter what he wanted to say. Until Emily said something first.

"You mean…" Justin sighed.

"Emily, you know I have feelings for you."

"So Ive heard."

"Yeah, but I cant live to have you hate me. Really, its just that, I have been with a lot of girls, and I have had sex with them and then just… left." He said. Emily gave him an I-knew-it face. "But then I met you. And then I met you. And, oh God, you changed me. I know I was so full of myself before, but now…" He trailed off. "I just…"

"I understand Justin." She said. "But I do have a boyfriend. And he cares about me and I care about him." She replied, then Justin sighed.

"I know, and I hope that he treats you like a Goddess. And any guy how doesn't, doesn't deserve you." Justin said. Emily could help not help but have a tear in her eye. She looked up at him, into his now humble eyes and whispered,

"Thank you." She said. The tear in her eye then ran down her cheek. Justin brushed it away and stared back into he deep blue eyes. He slowly lifted his arms and placed them on her lower back. He slowly pulled her in to him. Emily did not object to this action but she gently grabbed his muscular arms and they slowly started to lean in toward each other. Inches, then centimeters away, mere seconds from kissing, when,

"Shouldn't you two be going to the grave yard?" It was Luben who said that. Emily had the same look in her eyes that she did when she had to retract herself from Justin in the school, but this time she did not let go, even when Justin started to let go, she said,

"No, one more minute." She whisperd. Justin smiled and held her tighter. Emily felt so protected in his arms. The subtle scent of his body comforted Emily and his radiant warmth made her feel at peace. Emily rested her head on Justin's defined shoulder, then she closed her eyes.

Justin was in a world her never wanted to leave. Emily had just rested her head on Justin's shoulder. Justin could feel the butterflys in his stomach going crazy, his lips and mouth went dry. He had no idea what to say, so he decided to say nothing, but savor the moment as if it was his last on earth.

From downstairs, they heard Luben clear his throat and exclaim,

"Come one! Stop cuddleing and go already!" Emily sighed and retacted her arms as Justin did the same. Then without another word, they went back into their rooms.

. . .

Emily walked out of her room, ready to visit her sisters grave. She walked down the stairs and towards the door. Justin was waiting there in his get-up. A red ski hat, leather jacket, and jeans. Emily was dressed with a red buttoned sweater, a stripped tee and jeans as well.

Justin was leaning against the door with his foot rasised up to the door as well. He looked towards her and smiled. Her hair was still in a pony-tail. Justin loved her hair like that, he could see her beautiful face a lot better than before. Justin smiled at Emily and she did the same back.

She walked over to him and the door. He stood up from the door and opend it, then motioned Emily outside. She smiled and walked out side. It was pouring ran and it was nearly freezing. Justin pulled out an umbrella he got before left and opened it. He walked up to Emily who was at the edge of the concrete porch and brought her with him under the umbrella. She looked up at him and smiled. Justin smiled back and they walked to the car.

. . .

They soon got to the cemetery. It was the second biggest in the state of Ohio- stretching over two square miles and housed over 10000 graves. Across the busy 5 lane street a major city hospital. The sound of the hospital and the cars, oh, and the cement plant on the other side of the cemetery, it seemed like there was no rest for the deceased. Emily's parents and sister were all buried here. Her parents shared a grave, while her sister rested right next to them. It being the middle of December at around 6:00 pm, it was already sunset. The last rays of light for the day were eaten up by the thick clouds of rain. It was very dark, but Justin new where he was going.

Justin pulled the car into the driveway under a castle-like structure with a arched sign 30 feet above with the words 'Forest Lawn Memorial Gardens' written across it. Justin always felt uneasy when he enterd cemeterys. He looked over at Emily in the passenger seat. She had an unsettling look on her face as they turned the corner. He pulled the car to the side of the street and came to a complete stop. He sighed and looked over at Emily.

"Were here." He said. Emily sighed and looked over at him. She forced on a smile and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Justin nodded slightly and grabbed the umbrella from the back seat. He climbed out of the cat and opend the umbrella. He went around the back of the car to open Emily's door, but she opend the door herself and started running through the flat tombstones, going straight to her sisters grave at a full sprint through the darkness, she knew by heart where her grave was. Justin dropped the umbrella and ran towards Emily. He lost his balance a few times from the slippery ground, but he never fell.

He saw Emily stop at a grave near the edge of the cemetery, close to the cement plant that casted dim light that barely went through the trees from the flood lights. A railroad also ran throught the area, that had a loading and unloading dock for the hopper cars that carried the cement. A train was dropping off some cars in the loading dock and set them in an adjecnt siding for pick-up later on, but now with the loading and the metal clanking, you could barely hear yourself think, let alone communicate in any way.

Emily was crouching down over her sisters grave when Justin came to her. She was already soaked to the bone from the rain and she was shivering violently. Justin was also soaked, but he was just below the waist. His leather jacket was water proof and was keeping him dry. So instead of bundling himself in his jacket, he took his jacket off and pulled it over Emily's back. She looked back up with tears streaming down her eyes. She had a sad expression on her face and could not look at Justin for what he had done. The same reason effected Justin. He looked away from Emily after he gave her his coat, but he did crouch down next to Emily. He looked at the picture of Miracle on she gravestone. She showed her glasses and corcked teeth. She sat with a hunch and an awkward cock of the head, looking off into space. Even though her appearance was awkward, Justin could not take his eyes off of '2001-2011' written on the grave stone. '10 years old…' Justin thought, '10 years old… so young.' he looked up at Emily who was now sobbing quietly to herself. Justin felt tears stream to his eyes and down his cheeks. He could see as they feel from his cheeks to the ground. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. He had been coming every night here for the past week, leaving flowers that were taken away by the grouds keepers. He also sang to her- a different song every night and he only shed one tear, but now that Emily was here, he felt the magnitute of what he did truly hit him and the fact that he had no idea he did this until a year after it, made Justin feel like he was truly worthless.

Emily felt so close to her sister when she was here. Then Justin being here, it made her feel at peace. She could feel her sisters presence around her, and she knew that Justin was here. Emily could only pray that Miracle could be at ease and rest in peace. Emily smiled at the thought of Miracle meeting Justin. How she would jump up and down at the sound of his voice, or merely if someone mentioned him, she would go balistic, singing 'Baby' or 'One Less Lonely Girl' at the top of her lungs. Emily always told her to stop but she could not help laughing with her. Emily then opened her eyes from her memories and fantacies. She was only stareing at a flat grave stone and wet grass.

Emily looked up and saw that Justin was not there. She felt the warmth of his leather jacket over her. A sensation of warmth and reassurence coarsed throughout her veins, making her feel protectred. She pulled the jacket around her to keep the feeling alive and strong. Justin's scent was strong from the jacket. It reminded her of being on Justins shoulder- his strong, defined, shoulder. Emily needed his shoulder right now, so much she would give anything to be on his shoulder.

But then reality then hit her. She's with James. She loves him and he loves her, end of story. But Emily could not help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of James loving her. She tried to make this feeling go away, but to no avail, she just felt an unsettling feeling come over her. Then she thought of Justin. She looked up again and saw nothing. 'Probably in the car so he wont mess up his hair.' Emily thought. 'Typical pop star.'

Then she heard sloshing footsteps coming up to her. She looked up and saw Justin, soaking wet, and holding the bouquet of flowers. His hat was soaked and his hair was peaking out and his white tee shirt was too, so much that his bare chest was visible through the shirt. He held out bouquet to Emily with a small smile. Emily took them and gently placed them in a pot that was right next to the gravestone. She bent down and said something to her sister that Justin could not hear.

"Miracle, its me. Emily. If your wondering, about Justin… he's right here, and I know he's sad for what he's done, and I hope you can be at peace now. I love you and mom and dad. I think about you every day and I miss you. I miss you…so much." Tears started running down her cheeks again. She kissed her ring, middle, and index finger and toched her sister's picture. She mouthed, 'I love you' and stood up. Then, without another word, she started walking back to the car. Justin stayed behind and waited until Emily go in the car.

Emily got in the car and sat down in her seat. She looked down and saw that the black leather jacket was still on her. She pulled the two parts together towards the zipper and held herself tightly in the coat. Since James came into her mind, the peaceful feeling she had when she was wrapped around the coat… was gone completely. She took a deep breath and could smell Justin in the coat. Emily dropped her head back onto the head rest on the seat. She closed here eyes in all intention to just rest them and could soon feel a soft surface soon make contact with her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw that the surface was Justin's shoulder. Then a soft sound started and kept growing louder. It soon was apperent that it was a slow ballad. Justin slowly started rocking Emily, barely moving two inches to each side, but Emily loved every minute of it. Justin's soft hands slowly and gently caressed her thieghs and her sides, while Emily held onto his sides. They were on the platform on the stairwell. Emily closed her eyes and just enjoyed being with Justin.

Justin took his and took hold of Emily's. She felt a heavy feeling of uneasiness come over her. She quickly retracted her hand from Justin's. Then she stepped back from him completely. Justin just had a blank expression on his face, but all he did was walk past Emily and go upstairs.

Emily woke up at that moment. She was looking out through the windshild and she could feel someone holding her hand. She looked down at her hand, it was on the glove compartment and Justin was holding it. Not fully holding it, Emily had her hand with the palm facing up. Justin simply set his hand down on top of Emily's. Emily pulled her hand away. Justin pulled the car to a stop at a red light and looked down to the glove comparment. He pulled his hand back towards his body then shoot it toward the wheel.

"What was that?" Emily asked, raising her voice. "What were you doing?"

"Um, ugh." Justin utterd.

"Go!" Emily yelled. The light turned green and Justin hit the gas pedal. The car sprung forward with great force. It forced both Justin and Emily into their seats. Justin looked at the spedometer. 160 miles per hour, and climbing quickly. Justin looked up and saw the next stop light. There was a line of 5 cars in the same lane as Justin and Emily. He slammed on the breaks. Justin lurched forward and was stopped by his seat belt. But Emily, she did not put her seat belt on. Emily sprung forward and hit the dashboard with her forehead. Blood immediately started to fall from her fore head and she had a possible concussion. Emily screamed,

"AH!" She yelled her pushed herself back up and touched she forehead. Blood covered her hand and streamed down her head. Justin looked over at Emily and saw the gash on her forehead. He acted quickly. He tore he sleeve off and grabbed Emily by she shoulders. He turned her around and wrapped his sleeve around her fore head and tied it tightly around her head. "What the?" Emily muttered. She touched her fore head and felt the cloth. She smiled to Justin. "Thank you… NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I might have a concussuion!"

"I don't know! I got scared and I paniced!"

"You were the one holding my hand!" She yelled. They started to yell at each other. The cloth on Emily's head was soaked with blood, but it did Hold it from streaming down her face.

They were in the heat of their argument when flashing lights and a siren erupted from behind the car. They looked back to see a police car behind the, and the officer was coming out from the car and walking toward the drivers seat.

**Cliff hanger... ****


	19. Chapter 19 The Two Kingdoms

Justin's eyes widened, his heart beat began to race, sweat began to run from his head.

"Okay, stay calm Justin. This will only ruin your rep and your future." He muttered to

himself. He looked over at Emily. What would the officer say when he saw the cloth and blood on her head? Would he arrest them? What would Luben think?

Justin was deep in thought and worry that he did not hear the officer tapping on the window until Emily shook his shoulder. Justin flinched and looked over at Emily. Her cloth was soaked with blood and her face was caked in it. Justin felt a pain for doing this to Emily. He had hurt the one he loved, the one he cared, the _one_. Emily was pointing to the window. Justin looked over and rolled down the window. He looked up at the officer and smiled. He was the stereotypical officer, the Ohio highway patrol outfit, the thick moustache, and he even had the aviator sunglasses even though the sun went down. Justin smiled up at the officer, who just looked back at Justin with the typical expression that officers have when they pulled someone over, the straight expression and the piercing look through the lenses.

Justin saw his eyebrows furrow above his glasses. He took his flash light and shone it in the car. Justin squinted and turned his head away when the officer did this.

"Good evening officer." Justin said, still squinting his eyes.

"Evenin' sir. Might I ask your name?" He said. Justin looked up this time because he had set the flashlight down.

"Justin sir."

"Justin…" He continued him. Justin sighed.

"Justin… Bieber… sir."

"Ahhh…" The officer moaned with a sly smile coming on his face. "What an uneventful day this has been, until this! Wow! I just pulled over Justin Bieber! Look my daughters are in love with you. They blare your music through out the entire house. Son, tell me why you can't hit puberty…" He said. Emily could not help but snicker when the officer said that. The officer's expression changed and he bent over to the level of the window. He shone his flashlight in the car passed Justin, and saw Emily sitting in the seat. The officer looked puzzled at the sight of her wound and bandage. Emily looked over to the officer and bit her lip but she still smiled.

"How are you tonight?" She asked nicely. He replied while looking her up and down,

"A lot better than you are ma'am. Can I ask what happened to your head?"

"Oh she fell-"

"I did not ask you!" The officer cut off Justin. He sighed with a deep growl in his throat. He nodded to Emily to continue.

Emily looked over at Justin. His face had a pleading look in it that begged Emily to lie, but Emily had all intention to tell the truth from what Justin did to her forehead, but then she remembered what Justin did for her earlier. Her mood lightened and she could feel the coat's warm powers take over her body again. She pulled the coat together again before she responded,

"He's right. I feel and hit my head on a rock." She said. Justin smiled discreetly and turned toward the officer.

"And you are living with that fellow, ugh, Luben, right?" The officer asked. Both Emily and Justin nodded. The officer looked down. "Ah… I see."

"Yeah, I wanted to get her home so he could treat her gash." Justin said.

"Oh, is that so?" The officer asked. "Well, I'm going to let you two off with a warning, and do me a favor, keep this rocket under a hundred, alright?" Justin then nodded. "And then you two have a good evening."

"Yes sir!" Justin exclaimed. Then he rolled up the window. Justin pulled into the closest lane and they continued home, with out another word.

They were soon pulling up into the drive way. They stopped on the loop right in front of the house. Justin turned the car off, but Emily and him sat him silence for what felt like hours, with the only sound being the soft patter of rain on the roof of the car.

Justin wanted to say something to break the silence, but there was a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. He swallowed hard and whispered to Emily,

"Thank you…" Emily looked up at him. Her eyes were gleaming from the porch light. She forced a smile on her face and nodded. Then she sighed,

"I just don't know how Luben will react to this. We cant lie to him." She said. Justin agreed. "And odds are, he knows about us being pulled over." There was a silence. "I'll take the blame for this."

"No, Justin. Luben will tear you head off."

"I deserve it."

"Yeah…" Emily whispered. Justin laughed silently.

"How's your head."

"Its okay, I guess."

"Lets get you inside." Justin said. Then he got out of the car. Emily opened her door and stepped outside too. When she stood up a sense of dizziness enveloped her entire body, her legs feel numb and her knees buckled. Justin saw Emily start to fall her. Sprinted towards her and reached his arms out to catch her just in time.

"Emily!" He yelled. Emily had her eyes half closed while she was in Justin's arms.

"Justin?" She asked silently.

"I'm here Emily. We need to get you inside, now!" Justin said. He picked up with ease and rushed her inside the house. He opened the door and rushed inside. He dropped Emily on the couch.

"Justin…" She murmured.

"Yes. Emily, I'm right here."

"I'm so cold. Hold me!" She yelled. But before Justin could lovingly wrap his arms around her and hold her up to his warmth, Luben stepped in and pushed Justin away.

"Emily, oh my goodness, your head. I'll be right back with the first aid." Luben said. He sprinted up the stairs and went into his room. Justin got down on his knees and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Justin, I need to go to sleep!"

"No! Emily, don't! You need to stay awake!"

"No, Justin!"

"Emily, please. Stay awake, for me…" Justin whispered into her ear. Emily smiled to him. She could feel herself get better as she stared into his eyes. Their eye contact made Emily blush and the cold feeling in her body disappear completely. Then Luben came in- no, _rolled_ in- with his monster of a first aid kit. He pulled Justin away and kneeled down next to Emily.

It was hours before Justin could see Emily again. Luben had brought her up to her room after taking her temperature and seeing that she had a fever of 103. He spent hours trying to get it down to a safe temperature. Then he tried to keep her awake from the concussion, which he diagnosed as a 'minor' concussion, should be gone within a few hours.

It was 10:00 pm when Luben left Emily's room. He knocked on Justin's and told him,

"I am dead exhausted. I need you too keep her awake, while I sleep. The concussion shouldn't last much longer. She should be fine by morning, but I need you too stay awake with her all night. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Of course." He said. Luben nodded and went into his room. Justin walked over to Emily's room and opened her door. Emily was in her pajamas and was laying under the covers on her bed. A new gauze pad on her forehead and a cup of herbal tea on her nightstand.

"Hey," He said as he leaned up against the doorway. Emily turned her head to look at Justin. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She responded.

"How you doin' shawty?" He asked. Emily dropped her eye brows but was still smiling.

"Shawty?"

"Yeah," He started to walk over to Emily on the bed.

"Why that?"

"I dunno. Maybe I just like using that word."

"On me?"

"Sure." he said. Emily sighed laughing.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Oh really, that might be hard considering how boring you are."

"Oh I see how it is."

"Exactly" Emily said. Justin then laid down next to Emily. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Scoot over!" Justin yelled. Emily did so. They got comfortable and lied there awkwardly.

"Is this how your supposed to keep me awake?"

"I guess. Luben just came to me and told me that I had to keep you company, and I had nothing planned out."

"Oh." Then there was a silence until Justin sighed heavily.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize… for everything. The argument, make that _arguments _and the crash and…" He choked up at the thought off all of the things he did to the one and only person he loves. He looked down at her, in her deep blue eyes and saw that she was smiling.

"I forgive you Justin. For everything." Then she lied her head on Justin's shoulder. The strong and defined shoulder that she missed so much was now soft and comforting.

"Well then," Emily said in her normal voice. Then she changed to a little baby, sing-song voice. "tell me a stowy!" Justin chuckled and sighed.

"But I don't know any good stories." Justin replied chuckling.

"Then make one up!" Emily said poking Justin in the side playfully.

"Okay! Alright! I'll make one up." Justin said clearing his throat.

"Once upon a time there was 2 kingdoms. They were the strongest kingdoms in the land and had taken over any other kingdom except themselves. Both of these kingdoms wanted the entire land to themselves, so they declared war on each other. And this war went on and on and on. For 500 years! Each kingdom went through about 5 kings and queens. Nearing the 500th year, both kingdoms had very ruthless kings. Oh how they heated each other and how they wanted to win the war and end it once and for all!"

"What were the kings names'?" Emily asked looking up from against Justin's chest.

"Their names were, King Luben and King Bertram!" Justin said. Emily could not help but laugh. Bertram was their neighbor who lived next to them passed the cove of trees. He own a Christmas Tree farm, and was a very so-called 'big-boned' man. How Luben and him hated each other for petty little reasons. "Well, that was their names! Anyway… the two kings hated each other. Because of that, the war was worse than ever. Now, Luben had a daughter but he was windowed and his daughter's name was-"

"Emily." Emily cut in and said.

"Well I was gonna say Bertha, but if your that self-centered, then okay!" Emily laughed. "Aww, your so cute when you laugh." Justin said.

"Boyfriend!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know, I know! But where was I? Oh yeah! Princess Emily was the most beautiful, most thoughtful, most caring girl in all of the land. She would go out every day and give food to the starving people of the kingdom. She played games with the children and helped the adults work or make food. Her father was always very proud of her charity work, but he was always trying to make her marry a very rich noble or prince, but she never found a liking for any of them. She thought they were always too snooty and self-centered. Emily longed for some knight in shining armor to come and sweep her off her feet. She always had dreams of her knight rescuing her from a dungeon. She would cry herself to sleep on nights that her father made her dress up very highly and meet someone she might want to marry.

On the other side of the land, the kingdom ruled by Bertram and his son, was in total poverty, there was barely anything to eat, for the people at least the king and the prince were able to eat as much as they wanted to. The people were very close to revolting to the king and his son, so they wanted to make peace with the other kingdom and come together and form one kingdom, under the rule of Queen Emily and-"

"King Justin."

"No, King James. So then King Bertram and Prince James were off and they soon reached the castle of King Luben. They demanded that James have Emily's hand in marriage, but when Emily refused, all they did, was leave."

"Leave?"

"Yep! All they did was leave, or so they thought. All they did was hide in the woods until night came. When night fell, they broke into the castle and kidnapped Emily! They took her to a very tall tower and locked her away. The tower was perched on the top of a very high mountain, guarded by 1000 strong men, and the worst part: a powerful dragon that could breath fire and could easily squish you with a simply flick of its claw.

Now Bertram and James told King Luben that they would not let Princess Emily go unless he made Emily marry James, but Luben loved his daughter so much that he did not want to watch her go through the agony of marrying someone she did not love. Luben was heart broken in his state of mind, but soon someone came to his castle, a peasant named Justin."

"MmmHmm." Emily moaned from Justin's chest. He looked down and saw her head resting against his chest and her eyes were closed.

"Emily, wake up. You cant go to sleep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She got up and propped her self up against the bed frame. "I'm awake." She said almost yawning.

"I don't know…" Justin said slyly. "You don't sound so awake to me. So I think its time for a visit from the tickle monster!" Justin yelled then he stuck his hand out at Emily's sides and her waist. He started to tickle her and Emily started laughing very loudy.

"No! Justin hahahahaha! Pleahahahahahaha Stop!" Emily laughed. Justin laughed with her. Then they heard a voice scream,

"Stop it! The both of you two just stop! I have a splitting headache and I am trying to get some sleep!" It was Luben. Justin stopped tickleing Emily and lied back down in his place. Emily was out of breath and panting heavily. She looked over at Justin who was looking back at her. Justin saw love and happiness in her eyes at that moment. She laughed and lied back down on his chest.

"Now, the peasant- Justin- went to King Luben, and told him to give him armor, a sword and a shield and that with those, he would save the princess. The king called him a fool, but he still gave Justin the things he wanted. Then he set off! He endured the blistering winds of the scorching desert, the piercing cold on the high mountains, until, he reached the mountain. The mountain was guarded along the bottom with 1000 guards. Justin, went into the woods and used his sword and a sharp rock to make a bow and arrow. He also used a rope that the king also gave him. He tied the rope to the end of the arrow and from a far away distance, he shot and killed a guard. The rest of the guards followed the rope to where it led. When they got there, they found a fire lit and an entire camp site, but in the time they were pre-occupied, Justin snuck past them and went up into the tower. He found the dragon asleep under the tower. He was quiet to sneak past the dragon and he went up the tower. He opened the door to see the beautiful fair maiden on her bed awaiting her fate. He went up to her and bestowed a kiss on her lips. She immediately fell in love with him and followed him outside. The dragon was now awake. It had seen Justin and Emily leavening together. It had attacked with its fire breath, but Justin had blocked him and the princess with hit shield. The dragon then flew up into the sky, then flwe down towards Justin and Emily to eat them." Emily gripped Justin's shirt when he said that. Justin put his hand on her shoulder and held it as he continued. "Justin was looking straight into the dragon eyes. He waited until the perfect second, he threw the sword at the dragon and the sword went through his chest and pierced his heat, killing the beast immediately. It fell on the ground and rolled down the mountain, hitting all of the guards that were coming back to the mountain." Emily's grip on Justin lessened. "Then the heroic knight took his maiden home to their kingdom, where King Luben deemed him worthy on his daughter's hand in marriage. The kingdom won the war and took over the other kingdom, giving the starving people food and a happy life, and they all lived happily ever after." Justin finished the story. He looked down to Emily, who had her hand resting on his stomach, and was now sleeping. She was breathing lightly and had her head resting on Justin's chest.

"Don't wake her up." Said a flat voice. Justin looked up to the door and saw Luben standing there.

"But her concussion-"

"Yes, I know. I said not until morning." He pointed to the window. The first radiant lights of the day were emerging from the horizon. Justin looked at the digital clock on the bed stand. 6:56 am. "Now to make breakfest, but by the time you two wake up, dinner." Luben said then went downstairs to the kitchen. Justin looked down at Emily. He smiled to himself and lifted her up. He placed a pillow under her head, careful not to disturb her sleep and he let her down on the pillow. Justin got up and walked toward his room. He was stopped by a faint voice behind him.

"Please stay…" It was Emily. He smiled and walked back to the bed. He lied down on the bed next to Emily. Quickly, Emily spun around and grabbed Justin's chest wanting the warmth and comfort of his it. She rested her head on his chest and was soon asleep, whuile Justin gently stroked her hair until he knew she was asleep. Then he kissed the top of her head and whispered to her,

"I love you shawty."


	20. Chapter 20 A Dip in the Market

Justin woke up at 4:00 pm. He was staring at the wall when he opened his eyes and he was in the same position that he was in when he fell asleep- his arm around Emily and on her shoulder, while her head was on his chest.

Justin looked down and saw Emily still on his chest, sleeping. He smiled and kissed her on the head. Then he head someone clear their throat. He looked towards the door and saw Luben standing there. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, he was tapping his foot, and he had a very stern look on his face. Justin carefully separated himself from Emily and went up to Luben.

"Hey." Justin said stretching his arms.

"What was that?" Luben asked.

"What was what?"

"Oh you know! When you just kissed my daughter!" Justin's expression changed slightly.

"Yeah, on the head. That's nothing!"

"I might be nothing to you, but to a father, it means so much!"

"Calm down Luben!"

"That's Mr. Risteski to you! Oh and I'd like you to see something. Follow me…" Luben said. He started going down the stairs as Justin followed. Luben walked into his study and went to his computer. He pulled up the homepage to TMZ and scrolled down some. "Oh! Look at this! 'Justin Bieber seen in cemetery with unknown girl!' Now how about that for a headliner!"

"What?" Justin exclaimed. He rushed over to the monitor. He read- 'Justin Bieber is seen at this Columbus, OH cemetery at 6 pm last night. He is with a girl that we could not identify, but you can see that he gave her his leather coat! Is this the girl he talked about on his twitter? Well we'll find out soon!' "Great! Just great! Now they think I'm gonna start dating Emily!"

"What? You don't want to?"

"Well… no. I mean, dude she has a boyfriend. I don't wanna mess that up!"

"Aw! Look atchu'! Being so humble! Anyway, I also got two emails. One is from the City of Toronto. They want you to sing at a benefit on the 23rd, then the city of New York wants you to sing with Carlos Santana on New Years Rockin' Eve with Dick Clark!"

"Really? Yes!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yep! Cuz' I'm hosting it!"

"What!"

"Yep! Ryan Seacrest quit, so Dick chose me! Now go wake up Emily, but don't tell her about the cemetery."

"Okay, I wont." Then he went upstairs. He went up to Emily's doorway and saw her sleeping in the same position he left her in. "Right where I left you." He murmured to himself. He bent over the bed and shook Emily's shoulder. She moaned quietly and drowsily opened her eyes. She saw Justin and smiled.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey. How you doin'?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, come on. Luben wants us downstairs."

"Alright." Emily said, yawning. She got up and changed she clothes from pajamas to different pajamas. Emily went down stairs and saw Justin sitting on the couch. She went to him and sat down. "Hey." She said.

"What'sup' shawty?"

"Aw, I like it when you call me that."

"Ugh, boyfriend!" Justin mocked.

"Shut up!" Emily said laughing. "No, but anyway, I wanted to say. You're a good story teller."

"Really, thanks."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go take a shower."

"Alright." Then Emily got up and walked up stairs. Justin watched her as she went up.

"Nice ass." He said quietly.

"Eyes up, boy!" She said without looking back. Justin smiled and sat back down.

He soon heard the shower start running. Then a voice came soon after. It was a clear, beautiful voice. Justin was intrigued by the voice. He followed the voice and soon was at Emily's door. He saw the bathroom door open and he knew that the voice was Emily. She was singing _Somebody to Love _by Queen.

"_Each morning I get up I die a littleCan barely stand on my feetTake a look in the mirror and cryLord what you're doing to meI have spent all my years in believing youBut I just can't get no relief, Lord!Somebody,"_

"_Somebody" _Justin sang back.

"_Can anybody find me,_

_somebody to love?_

They were soon singing together. Justin's smooth voice mixed with Emily's clear voice in beautiful harmony. Emily could not hear Justin singing from her own, while Justin could hear Emily very well, but he did not hear her turn off the water. Emily and Justin were singing together until Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She had a towel from her chest and down.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed. Justin bolted out of the room and down to the couch.

. . .

Emily opened her door just slightly to poke her head out and check if the coast was clear. She saw no one in sight so she took one step out, then another, then another. She kept going and was soon walking down the stairs. She reached the bottom and turned the corner to see Justin in the kitchen. He turned around and looked at Emily. She had a stern look on her face and she was crinkling her nose just slightly.

"What was that all about?"

"Look, Emily-"

"No, Justin. What were you trying to do? See me naked?"

"No! Its just that…"

"Justin that what?" She asked sternly. Justin got up and went over to her. He sighed,

"Emily, you have an amazing singing voice."

"Right, is that your best excuse?"

"No, you really do!""Your just sayin' that!"

"Emily, believe me you do! Would I have sung with you if you didn't?"

"Yeah, probably!"

"Okay, this is coming from a guy who has had a lot of girls come up to him and sing to me. You have a gift Emily! The gift of an amazing voice!" He said. Her expression softened.

"You really think I have a good voice?"

"You have an amazing voice! I can make you famous."

"What was the point?" Emily said. She started to head back to the couch. "Every time I get up on a stage, I freeze up. I-I have stage fright."

"I know how it is."

"No you don't. You've played in front of millions, who love you! And what've I done? Played a 3 measure solo with an entire in front less than 100 people. And even that had me shaking like a Chihuahua." She exhaled. "Then when Luben had me stand up at the end, I froze. The trumpet next to me had to pull me back down." She sighed heavily. "Justin, I will never amount to anywhere near your level."

"Don't say that Emily. I used to say that when I was younger, but I had to fight it! Then I meet Scooter, then Usher, and one thing led to another, and I had nothing against the stage."

"But Justin, I just… I just can't do it."

"You cant say cant unless you've tried it."

"Well, I haven't exactly been in the spotlight. Besides the school."

"Don't worry, when the time comes, I know you'll be ready." Then he sighed. There was a silence.

"You know," Emily said. "Luben's in his study all day with his stocks n' crap, so why don't we go out and do something? I know a good place to shop, eat, or just hang out."

"That sounds great, but you think Luben will let us after last night?" Justin asked.

"Go ahead!" Luben yelled from his study. Justin smiled at Emily who was already up and going to her room to change. Justin got up and did the same

. . .

Justin was done and waiting for Emily. 'This'll be great!' He thought 'And entire evening with Emily, having fun. We'll go see a movie, shop, and have a great time.' Justin had never been so well prepared. He showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair (even thought he does these things every day) he had never been so happy to do them.

"Hey Justin," Luben said from his seat in his study. Justin looked over to him. "Can I ask where you get your fashion sense?" Luben asked. He took off his glassed and cupped his hands together. Justin looked down at his tan coat with his red hat and black jeans. He also had a scarf that he tucked in his coat and was around his neck.

"Its all me really!"

"Looks like your dresser is Carson Kressley!" Luben said. Justin smacked his lips in an annoyed way. "Don't you suck your teeth at me young man!"

"Ah, come on bro! Why you hatin'? You know what I's wearin' is whats up! You know wha I mean, right G?" He said. Luben raised an eyebrow when he heard Emily come down the stairs.

"Emily!"

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend is speaking in tongues. Might I recommend an exorcism before you leave." he said. Emily laughed as Justin helped her put on her coat. "Alright, have fun, but be back by 10."

"10? That's it?" Justin asked.

"Yes, 10. And if you are even one second late, I'll have both of your asses cut of and put over my mantle. Deal!" They both nodded and rushed out the door. Luben chuckled to himself and sat back down to his work.

. . .

They were soon to the place Emily told Justin about. Called 'Easton Towne Center' it was a giant grouping of stores and restaurants of all kinds. From department stores to little local restaurants and everything in between. In the middle of it a giant mall with AMC Theaters in it and chains of stores from all over the globe.

"Okay turn left here and go to the Macy's parking lot." Emily instructed.

"You wanna go to Macy's?" Justin asked.

"No, but its free parking, even if there is a little bit of a walk. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah its fine!" He said. They found a open parking space under a tree and Justin pulled in. He turned off the car and looked over at Emily who was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh! I haven't been here in so long!"

"Yeah, this places looks great! Hey you wanna take off that bandage. Here, I'll get it." he unwrapped the bandage and looked at her wound. All that was left of it was a very small bruise. "Wow, Luben is a miracle worker!" He said. Emily looked in the rear-view mirror and saw almost nothing.

"You can never underestimate him!" She exclaimed. Justin smiled and they both got out of the car. They started walking towards the mall. They first went across a street and then past Macy's, then another street, then a tunnel lined with lights and windows to boutiques, yet another street then down a sidewalk lines with more boutiques, one final street at final the mall lay before them.

A map of the place for a better visual:

.com/portals/0/pdf/etc_

They walked into the mall and it being a Monday afternoon, it was almost deserted. Few people were strewn here and there and in stores. But these few people saw Justin and immediately recognized Justin and pointed at him while whispering to one another.

"Oh my gosh! That's Justin Bieber! What's he doing here?" One woman said as she and her friend walked by them.

Then, a group of girls their age who had the day off saw him and wanted to take pictures and get autographs. Emily sighed and looked away as they took pictures. One girl said that she'd be better than Emily. Or 'That weird girl'. Emily took no offense to that, but when they finished, they stayed about ten feet away at all times, following Justin and Emily through out the entire mall. Justin had about enough and said,

"Hey Emily, wanna go see a movie?" He asked.

"Sure! New Years Eve looks good!"

"Alright! Lets go!" Justin said. They could hear the girls go up to another booth and ask for 3 tickets. Then the teller told then that it was all sold out. They got mad and confused. Justin had rented the entire theater out so no one would disturb him and Emily.

They gave their ticket to the teller before the stairs that led to the theaters. They went up the stairs and got small popcorn for the two of them and small drinks. As they entered theater 23, they saw only two other people. A middle age/retired couple in the front rows in front of the screen. Justin and Emily went up the stairs and took the second row from the top. They sat down in the middle of the row and took their coats off. They watched and laughed at the trailers of NCIS and CSI. There was new cast member on CSI and they were showing a scene while they were driving along side a jogger who was naked. They told him to go on the highway and when he was gone, they said to each other that he was highway patrol's problem now.

Soon the movie was underway. The main characters' problems were soon revealed. Zac Efron wanted to go to a popular party but had to help a older woman pass her new year's resolutions, Robert De Nero was dying alone, and Jessica Biel was in charge of the ball drop, but when it was going up the pole, it got stuck…

As the movie progressed, Justin could hear Emily gasp louder and louder. He was too intrigued by the movie, but he wanted to be there for Emily too. He did the classic and cheesy I'm-just-stretching-but-I'm-gonna-put-my-arm-around-you move. He yawned and rested his arm on the back of Emily's chair. Emily did not flinch at the move, but instead, she looked up at Justin and said,

"Boyfriend."

Justin, heartbroken, retracted his arm. Emily saw defeat in his deep brown eyes. She smiled and brought the arm rest that was between them up. She then leaned over and rested her head on his well defined shoulder and wrapped her arm around her chest. It was warm and so comforting to Emily. Justin's scent was strong on the shirt. It made Emily feel so protected in his presence. She looked up at Justin who was looking down at her and smiling. "Friend." She simply said. Justin's smile grew as they continued to watch the movie.

There were multiple climax scenes in the move for each character with some intertwining, but for those who want to see it, I wont give away the ending.

But during one of the climax scenes, Emily gasped and cupped her mouth. Tears started to stream down her face.

Justin felt a warm feeling on his shoulders. He looked down to see tears streaming out of Emily's eyes. He brushed them away and Emily looked up at him. As it turned out, Justin was crying too. He had one tear escape his eye from the scene. Emily let out a laugh through her tears. She found it very comforting that was crying along with her. Justin put his hand on her shoulder and brought her in closer to him.

The scene and the tears soon ended. Then came the ball drop. And the infamous kiss at midnight. The ball hit the bottom of the pole, fireworks flew and lights flashed. The couple at the bottom had started to kiss. Justin laughed and pointed to them.

"Aw, someones feeling young again!" He said. Emily laughed. "And how about that? Every one in the rooms kissing except for us!"

"Boyfriend!" Emily annunciated again.

"I know!" Justin replied jokingly.

They watched the rest of the movie and the bloopers reel at the end. They laughed at all of the bloopers that the cast thought of.

They left the movie and went back to the mall itself. There was a much greater amount of people now.

"Lets go to Barnes and Nobles. Theres too much people here." Justin said.

"Alright. Lets go." They went around the side of the theater to a walk way that led to the second level.

Their intention was to go to the end and walk down the stairs, but some fans stopped him and took pictures. But one person stopped Emily. It was James.

"Emily? Emily is that you?" he said. She stopped Justin and looked toward him.

"James? Hey!" She walked over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here with Justin." She turned around and looked at him. He forced on a smile and signed another autograph.

"What, why?"

"Well, we had nothing to do… Luben was busy, so we saw a movie." She said. A disgusted look came over James' face. He grabbed Emily's hand, hard.

"Comeon' I'm taking you home." He said sternly.

"What?" Emily replied, trying to break away, to no avail. James' muscles had a tight grip on her hand.

"I'm taking you home, now!" He almost yelled.

"No, you cant tell me what to do." She replied.

"Yes I can. Now lets go." He pulled Emily away with his grip. He basically dragged Emily through the mall because he was going so fast. They reached his car and he shoved her in the car.

. . .

Justin had no reason to be there. He tried to get to his car as quickly as possible. He put his cap down and put his sunglasses on. He knew already that the press took pictures of him there, with or without Emily, but he did not care. All he could think about was why James took Emily away. The expression on his face and the anger in his dark, ominous black eyes. They way he gripped Emily's hand- like a Neanderthal. James was obviously much more tone than Justin. He had very short black hair and a tiny patch of hair right under his lip and above his chin. Justin hated him. He absolutely hated James. Not because he was dating Emily, but instead because he seemed like he was hiding a very dark secret and the way he treated Emily. Justin got in his car and quickly drove away. All that was going through his mind was what James did to Emily. How could he stand by while the love of his life was trapped by her boyfriend's rule?

Justin got home and went inside. He heard a clatter and printing paper coming from the study. He looked over and saw pure, utter, absolute chaos. Papers were every where, books were open, a bottle of scotch, and Luben was screaming profanity. Justin's jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Justin yelled.

"There was a little, tiny, minuscule, dip in the market today and I lost 50 million dollars!" he yelled. "I cant tell my firm, they'll kill me! I cant tell my clients they'll kill themselves! What will Joan do?" Then he went back to his work.

Just then, Emily walked in. She hastily took off her coat and ran upstairs. She stopped on the platform and heard the chaos noises from the study. She ran back down stairs with her head leaning to the left.

"Wh-Whats going on here?" She asked. She had her hand itching her left ear, but it seemed to Justin that she was hiding something. Luben had lifted a very large stack of papers.

"Oh, there was a little, tiny-" He stopped and dropped the entire stack of papers on the floor. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" He asked. Justin turned toward Emily.

"What?" He asked.

"Its nothing!" She said hastily.

"Emily, what is it?" Justin asked back.

"Justin its nothing!" She yelled at him. She started to run the up the stairs.

"Emily! Wait!" Justin yelled then he ran after her. He grabbed her shoulder on the stairs. She broke away, but Justin grabbed her again. She turned around and fought back. Justin grabbed both of her arms and brought them down. She stopped thrashing when Justin saw her cheek. There was a bruise the size of a ping pong ball and going right through it, a deep gash about 6 inches long. "Oh, God. Emily… what'd he do to you?" Emily just stared back at Justin. Eyes gleaming signaling that tears were on the way. A voice broke their stare,

"Hey guys!" It was Luben from his study. "Is it bad that I have chest pains?"

"What?" Justin yelled. Both Emily and Justin ran back down stairs to the study.

"Oh, now I have shooting pains up and down my right arm."

"Oh shit!" Emily yelled. "Luben, your having a heart attack!"

"You couldn't've figured it-it-it-it-it-" Luben studded then he fainted.


	21. Chapter 21 A Dilemma

-3 Weeks later-

"How's he doing?" Justin asked. They were in Mount Carmel East Hospital. The hospital that was across from the cemetery. Emily looked up from her seat next to the window. Justin was still in his concert attire. He had just flown in from Toronto coming from a benefit concert the day before. It was about 3:00 am when he flew in and it was- officially- Christmas Eve day.

"Just the usual. Sleeping, sleeping and more sleeping." Emily responded. Justin gave her an agreeing look before he went to the bathroom to change.

Emily watched Justin as he went into the bathroom. She waited until he closed the door behind him and then she sighed. She had not seen James ever since he hit and cut her three weeks ago. Even though he did that, she missed him dearly. She missed hugging tightly onto his defined chest, yet she also missed Justin dearly. Before he left two days before, she would always fall asleep on his shoulder and in his grip. They both stayed in the hospital next to Luben ever since they brought Luben when he had his heart attack. The only time they went home was to pack. Emily frequently had nightmares about Luben never waking up. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming, but every time, there was someone shushing her and rubbing her arm to calm her down. And every time, she would look up to see gentle brown eyes telling her that everything would be okay. Emily just smiled at Justin as she got in closer to him, to share his warmth, his care… his love.

Justin came out of the bathroom and took a seat next to Emily.

"So how was the concert?" She asked him.

"It was good, but don't I get a 'hello' hug?" He asked. Emily smiled and got up. He wrapped her in his arms. "Ah! I missed ya' shawty!" He said. They broke the hug and Emily responded,

"You've only been gone for two days!"

"I know, comeon, but still!"

"Yeah, I missed you too!" Emily said. Just then, Janet- Luben's nurse- walked in. They all exchanged a few kind words.

"You two going home anything soon? I mean it is Christmas Eve." Janet said. Emily looked up at Justin.

"What about Luben?" Justin asked.

"I assure you, he is in good hands here." She responded. He looked down at Emily and nodded. She smiled back and they gathered their things. They were soon home and asleep in their beds.

Justin could hear Emily thrashing around in her bed and screaming to herself. He got up from his bed and went over to her room. He lied down next to her and grabbed her shoulders. She woke up with one final blood-curdling scream. Justin leant over and whispered in her ear.

"It okay calm down." He said. Emily felt relieved at the sound of Justin's voice. She let her self go and just dropped her head on top of Justin. His warmth blanketed Emily with a feeling of security. She soon was asleep on his shoulder again.

Justin knew that this nightmare Emily just had was not the usual on she had with Luben not waking up. Her nightmare was about James. He had kidnapped her and beaten her just for going to the movie to see Justin.

When Emily woke up it was about 12:00 pm. She walked down the stairs to see a giant 10-foot-tall pine tree in a pot on the ground. Justin was putting lights around it.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed. Justin looked back up at her and smiled.

"Ya' like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! It amazing!" She said going down the stairs. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was in the basement. It's a fake."

"It is! It looks so real!"

"I know. It was a bitch getting it up here."

"Why didn't you wake me up."

"Your so cute when you sleep." He said.

"Aw, your so cute when your humble." She mocked him. They then finished putting on the lights then put on the ornaments. They sang Christmas carols and Justin made his hot coco.

Hours soon passed and night soon fell. Justin called Emily down from her room. Emily shot of her bed. She stopped to fix her hair in the mirror before she went down stairs. Emily's heart stopped when she saw the sight that lay before her. The only thing illuminating the room was the lights from the candles that were set on top of the mantle and the lights from the tree. She did not see Justin until he revolved around on the chair. He was in his typical outfit, white tee and poly shorts. He smiled at Emily as she walked down the stairs. He got up and held out is hand for her as she stepped down the last few steps.

"Justin, what is all this?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you a Christmas Eve you wont forget."

"Its amazing." She said. Justin clapped twice. The fireplace became alive with sun-yellow flames. Emily gasped. Justin then led her to the couch where they sat down. More hot coco lay in front of them. For hours, they simply sat there and talked, laughed, and enjoyed being in each other's company.

At about 10 pm. There was a silence, as Justin got up and walked over to the stairs and up to this room. He came back down a few minutes later with a little box in a Christmas wrapping. He sat back down next to Emily on the couch and gave her the box.

"Merry Christmas." He said. Emily took the box and just looked at with a confused expression. "Open it." Emily did so. Under the wrapping was a DVD box for Never say Never.

"Really?" Emily asked. Her voice sounded angry and frustrated.

"Yep! Lets watch it!"

"Umm, no!"

"Yes!" Justin said. He got up and put in the DVD. He looked back to Emily. She had her arms wrapped around her chest and an annoyed look on her face. He sat back down next to Emily who had scooted away.

The movie started with no menu screen, but it wasn't Never say Never. Emily saw a person whom she recognized and loved missed so much. It was Miracle and it was a home movie. Emily gasped and could only watch. She thought she would never watch these again. There was one with her and Miracle on their blue sled, one where she was on a horse at the fair and one where was sang all of 'Baby'.

When it ended. Emily had tears streaming down her eyes as she looked over at Justin. He scooted over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She started sobbing in his chest as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Justin! That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever did for me! How did you find them!"

"I had to do a lot to searching… But it was worth it!"

"Oh God, Justin, how can I repay you? I'll do it, anything!" She exclaimed through her tears. Justin looked to his left to the head of the couch. There, on the couch, was a small branch of mistletoe. Emily's stopped sobbing, and put her hands on his shoulders. She brought him down to be above her as she lay on the couch. The same routine occurred again. Inches then centimeters, then…

The phone rang.

Justin exhaled loudly. Emily, again had a regretful look in her eyes, but she sighed as she got up from the couch. She grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this an Emily Cotton?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm calling to tell you that Luben is awake-"

"What? He is?" She yelled.

"Yes he is awake."

"Okay, umm, we'll be right there!" Then she hung up. She started to run up stairs to change, but she stopped on the platform and yelled to Justin. "Justin, he's awake! Lets go!"

. . .

"Luben, you have someone here to see you!" Janet said as she stepped out of the way.

"Oh, God. Is it Joan?" He got worried and heat beat monitor started to beep more rapidly.

"No, no, no. Watch your blood pressure. But no its Emily and Justin." Janet said as Emily and Justin walked in. Emily ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, thank God your alive!" She said.

"Well, I meet him. We played poker for my life and I won with a royal flush!"

"Oh, Luben. Even if your on death's door, your still cracking jokes!" She said with a tear in her eye. Luben turned to Justin.

"Whats up brother?" Luben asked. He took Justin's out stretched hand and gave him a bro-hug of sorts. "Oh, this may like bad timing and very hypocritical, but lesson number four, keep your cool. If everyone would do that, the world you be a lot better place. Because in my place, it means keep your blood pressure under 150."

"Alright, man. I'm just glad to see ya' awake. And wasn't the last lesson number four?"

"It was, but while I was sleeping I realized that lesson four was the same as lesson one, which brings me to lesson number 5: pay attention. As you can see I need to do a better job at it.", He said. They all chuckled. Luben looked over at Emily. She had tears streaming down her face. "Hey, kiddo. Why the long face?"

"Nothing its just that…" She exhaled a shaky breath. "I just got scared that you would not wake up."

"Hey, come on! Its alright! I don't go down with out a fight. In fact, when I get out of here, I'm gonna relax- no, were all gonna relax! I'm taking you two… to the Bahamas!"

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"Really?" Justin exclaimed.

"Yes! Were going to Sandy Line Villa."

"I've heard of that place." Emily said. "Isn't it for sale?"

"It used to be. I bought it three months ago!" Luben said. Emily and Justin's jaws dropped. They started to thank Luben, but Luben was looking over at the clock. 12:29 am. He saw Justin hand on the bed next to him and Emily's was on the other side. He put his hands down on both of theirs.

"Justin. Emily." He said looking at them. He gripped their hands and brought them up and together. "Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed. Then he turned over and pretended to sleep. Justin and Emily jerked their hands away from each other. They had disgusted looks on their faces. They looked down at Luben who was snoring obnoxiously Emily just shook her head and got up. She went over to the chair next to the window and sat down. As she was going to sit down, she brushed past Justin. Justin looked at her cheek and saw the fading bruise and gash. He followed her and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Emily," he said. "Please, tell me what happened to your cheek."

"Nothing, Justin! God, I've told you a million times! I just fell!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"If you did, you would have to have fallen face first and your entire cheek would've been scratched." He said. Emily inhaled to say something, but how would she respond to that? He was right. "Emily… did he hit you?"

Emily could just stare into Justin's deep brown eyes. They gleamed in the moonlight of the clear night sky. His straight expression was staring straight into Emily. She broke. Emily lunged forward and straight into Justin's chest. She buried herself in the warmth and comfort of him, letting tears of agony shoot out of her eyes. She sobbed into Justin's chest.

"Yes, Justin." She sobbed. "He hit me!" Justin pulled her legs up so that she was sitting on his lap. "I-I told him that he needed to trust me, but then he yelled at me. Then we got into this huge argument and… he hit me. I told him I wanted to break up, but just hit me again. His ring cut me too." She looked up at Justin before burying her face in his shirt again and whispering. "Justin, I'm so scared of him." Justin rubbed her back and quietly repeated.

"Shhh, its okay. I'll keep you safe." He kept repeating this, trying to calm Emily down. She eventually did, but not after dozens of tears. Justin looked down, and saw her eyelids start to drop. He smiled and looked at the time. 6:36 am. "Merry Christmas shawty." he said. His eyelids then started to feel heavy. They soon dropped and closed all the way.

As he and Emily slept peacefully, a nurse passed by their room and saw them sleeping. She smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She took a picture of them sleeping together with the sun rising in he window.

"Hello, Christmas bonus!" She said to herself and she walked away chuckling mischievously.


	22. Chapter 22 Just Once

The next day Luben was discharged from the hospital. They went home and packed their bags and were at the airport within two hours. Luben had charted a private plane to take them to the island of St. Martin in the Bahamas. Only one problem, all of the pilots were taken so Luben had to fly it himself.

They landed at Princess Juliana International Airport at 3 pm that day. Then a cab took them to across the island to their villa. Usually a place where people would rent it out and stay for their vacation, Luben bought the villa three months earlier and all of the profits when to him and to pay the servants.

Wanna know how it looks like? Google it.

This place had everything! 12 bedrooms each having a plasma television, one or two beds and in the bathroom, a shower and a jacuzzi. The only employees were the three housekeepers, the grounds keeper/pool keeper, one chef, and two butlers. Luben had all given them the week off so they all my enjoy some privacy.

When they first walked in, there lay corridor that led straight to the ocean. To the right, a living room, to the left the bedrooms in an adjacent hallway. Emily dropped her suitcase and ran down the hallway to the ocean. When the hallway opened up, to her write lay the kitchen and to her left lay a grand piano. Straight ahead, the entire house opened. There lay a pool with what looked like rock formations going through and around it. A hot tub lay in the middle of the rock formations in the middle of the pool. Tanning bands lay all around the pool and after the pool, a lawn of lush green grass with more tanning beds that faced the ocean. Then finally, the ocean. On a private stretch of beach, the warm ocean crashed peacefully on the sandy shore.

Emily smiled at the sight of all of this. She had never been anywhere with the luxury of this caliber. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She looked back to see Justin and a smile on his face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said.

"Amazing…" She responded. "I've never to any place like this… is it a dream?"

"No its not." Justin replied chuckling.

"Hold me!" Emily said as she outstretched her arms. Justin happily hugged her back. They held each other tightly because of their excitement. They broke their hug and went back to unpack.

. . .

"Oy, I needed this!" Luben exclaimed as he lay pool side. He was still waiting for Emily to come out of her bedroom. Justin was lying in the bed next to his.

"Amen." He responded. "What is it? 86 and beautiful?"

"85 degrees, yes." Luben said with out moving. "Wait what time is it?"

"4:59."

"Damn… better get dinner started." He said. He got up from his bed and started walking towards the villa. He passed Emily who was on her way out and said a kind hello as they walked passed each other. Justin opened his eyes and could see Emily walking towards him. Justin's jaw dropped. To him, Emily looked absolutely stunning. Her body was by far the best he had seen on a woman in her tight hour-glass figure and not matter how hard he tried, he could not take his eyes off of her chest, which only had a red bikini top on it.

"Justin, Justin!" She repeated. Justin snapped out of his trance and looked up. "Okay, eyes up here."

"Oh, shit, um. I'm sorry." He apologized. Emily just giggled and lied down on the bed next to him. They lied there for about and hour before Luben called them for dinner

Luben had to go into the town about ten minutes away to guy some food before he prepared dinner.

He got into the town and saw a market down a street. He smiled as the smell of fresh fruits and vegetables hit him with gentle force. He started to walk down the market and brought bananas, oranges, whole fish fresh from the bay, and a lot of fresh spices and herbs. Luben was bartering with a fish vendor for his price on the cod, when a newspaper kiosk caught his eye. He got his fish for a fair price and he went over to the kiosk. He saw 'OK!' 'People' and 'Star' magazines- all with the same cover page. Emily sleeping on Justin's lap in the hospital.

"Of course." Luben said. He pulled 'OK!' out of the slot and opened to page 13 where the article was. He read to himself,

'Well, well, well! What do we have here? What a way to ring in the new year than to ring in the new girlfriend? Justin is seen here with the girl that now has been identified as Emily Cotton. Luben Risteski had adopted her from her foster parents that she had stayed with for the past eight months after her parents and sister died in a car crash. But boy has her world turned around! Girls around the world would kill to be in the position she's in with Justin. When we first saw her, she and Justin were in a cemetery around Columbus. We soon found out they were visiting her parents and sister. And for now, here they are waiting for Luben to wake up from his coma. Luben was released from the hospital the day after Christmas. Justin is set to play at New Years Rockin' Eve with Dick Clark, and Luben will be hosting it because Ryan Seacrest quit without any reason. We can guarantee an appearance from Emily, but will this maybe couple kiss at midnight?' Luben sighed as he put the magazine back in its slot. He continued on his way and bought a couple more spices before he headed for the villa.

. . .

5 Days Later

. . .

5 days later, Luben, Emily and Justin, were rested and relaxed!

"You guys all packed?" Luben asked. Justin and Emily were in the little living room facing outside. It was under to the ceiling, but it was open to the ocean. A cool ocean breeze swept in through the villa.

"Yeah," Emily murmured as she took a sip of her ice water. Justin just nodded.

"Oh come on guys!" Luben replied, optimistically. "Don't be sad! You two still have new years! In New York too! Plus we don't leave until tomorrow morning." Emily still sighed. "How about you two just go for one last swim?" He asked. Justin looked up at Emily from his chair. She just shrugged back at him.

"Lets go." he said. He and Emily got up and went to their rooms. They got their swim trunks on and walked out to the pool. It was during the last few hours of the day and they could see the sun setting towards the west. The villa was on the west side of the island and critics called the island one of the best places in the Caribbean for romantic sunsets. Emily stopped him and they walked to the hot tub in the middle of the pool surrounded by the fake rocks.

Justin walked down the short steps into the bubbling water. He held his hand out and Emily took it. She smiled as she stepped into the water. The warm bubbles tickled her and made her feel protected.

2 hours later, the sun was down, the lights were dim, and the laughter was high. Justin kept telling her jokes that made her burst out laughing. Then they soon got into a conversation of music and movies. Justin told her about some celebrity gossip not known by the tabloids.

"Is Nathan Kress really gay?" She exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. Justin nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…"

"Tickle monster!" Justin yelled. He lunged towards Emily and started to tickle her at her bare stomach. She stepped back laughing trying to block Justin with her arms, but she couldn't help but laughing.

"Justin no! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Not again!"

"Say uncle! Say it!" He yelled playfully.

"Okay, uncle! Uncle!" She yelled. Justin then stopped tickling her, but they were still laughing.

They rested themselves on the side of the tub, still laughing. They calmed their laughter and Emily looked up at Justin his deep brown eyes made her melt every time they met hers. She looked down at his bare chest. She marveled at his build. He may be skinny but with out muscle, but he made himself looked very fit. She looked back up and smiled at him.

"Its too bad we're leaving tomorrow. There's so much I still wanted to do." Justin said

"Like what?" Emily asked back

"I don't know…"

"You wanna do things, but you don't know what they are."

"Yep!" He responded. Emily laughed and then came a silence. The only sound coming was from the waves crashing against the shore. Justin looked down at Emily's gleaming eyes. The moonlight from the clear sky bounced off of her blue eyes, making them look like an endless ocean. Everyday he saw Emily, his love for her grew ten-fold. His heart broke every time she talked about James. How could he fight it? Every time he saw her, his knees went weak, and his heart beat began to race. And so far, 3 times he almost kissed her. And every time, his mouth went dry, his lips began to tremble. He loved Emily with his entire being, soul, heart, and body, and there was nothing and no one that would change that.

"Hey Justin," Emily said. Justin snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. Emily had a distressed look on her face. She sighed and asked.

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked and he sighed,

"You want the truth? I lost count around 20..." Emily looked like she had a tear in here eye.

"And how many of those girls have you had the slightest feeling for?"

"None…" He closed his eyes in regret for now he knew how they felt when he left for what Emily is doing to him.

"Justin. Have you truly loved anyone in your life, that loved you back?"

"Yes… I do." He said. Emily looked up at him. Tears dammed by her eyelids ready to cascade down he cheeks.

"You… do?" She asked. Justin looked down at her. Her eyes were shining like two stars at night. Justin could not bare to see her cry one more time. He lent down and kissed her.

The passion in the kiss was explosive. Justin was kissing Emily. It took him a few seconds for him to realize it, but when he did, he realized that if her were to die at that second, he would not care if her went to heaven or hell. He would be happy anywhere. He slowly grazed her bottom lip even if her did not kiss him back. Justin could see fireworks exploding in he eyes. He had to do it. He could not help it.

He pulled away from Emily as they both opened their eyes. Emily had her tears cascading down her cheeks now. She was full on shaking, making little waves in the water which had now stopped with the bubbles. She tried to smile, but her jaw was shaking violently. Justin bit his lip and leaned over again. This time he whispered something

"I had to do that. Just once." Then he walked out of the water, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he hastily walked inside.


	23. Chapter 23 Love Always Prevails

Justin walked out of the hot tub and grabbed his towel. He hastily started walking towards the villa. He went up the stairs and reached the kitchen when he heard Emily get out of the water. He could hear her bare feet on the concrete rushing towards him, but he didn't stop. He just kept walking towards his room.

Emily caught up to him right before he walked into the hall way to go to his room.

"Justin!" She yelled. "Stop!" He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. Emily looked up at him. Her leaned up slightly and brought her lips to his. They kissed with an explosive passion. Justin brought his hand to Emily's cheek and held it there as he kissed her.

They ended their kiss slowly. They pulled away from each other with their eyes closed and their hearts racing.

"And I needed to that twice…" She said. Justin just stared at her. A smile slowly came across his face. He bent down and kissed her once again. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know that you would do that again. Come on, lets go back." He said. They went back to the hot tub and got back inside. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Now what?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"I really don't know… we kissed… so… what does that make us?"

"A couple…" Emily responded. She had a sweet yet seductive look in her eye. She came over to him and hugged him. Justin hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"So you're my shawty now?" He asked. He could feel Emily nodding into his chest.

Then they just sat there. Emily on Justin's chest, Justin holding her tightly there. She held onto Justin and thought about everything they went through. When she first saw him and bawled her eyes out to their first words that they exchanged, to their fights. Then on how their relationship softened. To him taking her to she her sisters grave, then when she feel asleep in his arms at the hospital. A tear went down her eye as she thought of this. She felt Justin brush it away and rest his hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry." He said gently.

"No, its just…" She pulled away. "Its all of the things I did to you when I first… meet you." She exhaled sharply. Justin came towards her and grabbed her cheeks. He moved his thumb from side to side on her cheek.

"Its okay, its okay." He said. "Its all behind us now! Were together now and…" He trailed off. He brought Emily to him by her lower back. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could soon feel him rock her back and forth. He slowly started to run his hand up and down her thigh. She could feel her dream starting to come back to her and she felt as though he would grab her hand, but he didn't.

Emily tightened her grip on Justin as he rocked her through the warm water. Emily was not thinking, but she felt her mouth moving and she could hear herself say,

"I love you Justin…" Justin stopped. He looked down with a surprised look in his face.

"What did you say?" He asked loudly. He must have scared Emily. Even though Justin was very happy with what Emily said, she heard it in a very mad tone.

"Oh no. Oh my God. Justin, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't…" She uttered. Emily ran out of the tub sobbing. It only took just a fraction of a second to realize that if he did not run after his love, he would lose her forever. He ran out of the hot tub anf ran after her. He reached her at the top of the stairs. He grabbed her by her wrists and turned her towards him. She thrashed around before her gave up and started sobbing into Justin's chest, begging him to forgive her.

"Please! Forgive me!" She sobbed.

"No! No! Emily, please! Stop!" He looked down at her. "I love you too." He whispered to her gently. She looked up and had stopped sobbing. Justin brought his lips to hers again. They kissed each other deeply. Justin had never felt this way about any girl he had met before. And he had millions upon billions of fans all around the world that he could choose from, but he had to have Emily, and Emily only.

"What?" She asked after they ended their kiss.

"Emily, I love you. With my entire being, soul, and heart. If you told me to stop breathing, I would. If you told me to drown myself in the pool. I would. I love you Emily… and nothing and no one will ever change that…" He said. She dropped her last tear as she rested her head on his shoulder. He picked her up and took her to his bed room. He set his gem down gently under the covers. He went under the covers with her and settled in next to her. She set her head on his shoulder and she looked up at him with a smile. She whispered,

"I love you Justin."

"I love you Emily." He replied. They soon fell asleep, in each others arms and with smiled on their faces.

Luben was at their door when they said their 'I love you's'. He walked to the kitchen and on the way he looked up and said,

"You really do work in mysterious ways." Then he made himself a drink. A tall glass filled with vodka and ice He put a lime on the rim of the cup and lifted his drink to the sky. "Here's to you!" He slowly drank his drink, watching, waiting until the sun came up.


	24. Chapter 24 New Years Eve

"Vake up! Vake up! Uns time to vake up! Vake up! VAKE UP!" Luben yelled in a thick German accent. Justin jerked out of bed. His hair a mess and his eyes half closed.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:00 am. Now lets go! We have a two and a half hour flight to the big-ass apple, and we have to be there A-freakin' SAP!" He yelled. Emily turned over and saw Luben standing at the door with his eye twitching and his coffee mug shaking.

"Luben," She said. "Maybe try decaf?"

"No!" He screamed. "Now get up! Or do I have to threat the asses and the mantel again!" Then got up with in a second. Emily rushed towards her room and Justin followed her. Right before he passed Luben, Luben stuck his hand out, stopping Justin. "Not… you." He growled. He slammed the door behind him. He just stared back at Justin with a killer look in his eye. They were blood-shot from his sleep deprivation and they were hungry for kill. Luben set his mug down on the night stand and crossed his hands over his chest. Justin was stared for his life. He knew the things Luben could do and how powerful he was. Luben smiled and wrapped his arms around Justin. "Thank you!" He said. He then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Justin just stood there, confused and disgusted.

"What!"

"You told Emily you loved her. And she loved you!"

"Yeah…"

"That means she doesn't love James! I don't want her with that boy… ugh…"

"Okay, but that doesn't explain…" He then pointed to his cheek.

"Your somewhat like a son to me, but anyway, I could not be happier that your with Emily!" He started to walk out of the room after he grabbed his mug. He turned around. "Oh, and if you hurt her in any way… I will kill you…" He said with a straight face. "Now… GET DRESSED!" And he walked out.

Justin took a shower and got dressed in his typical get up. He walked out of his room and turned left to head the hall to Emily's room. He got to her room and saw her zipping up her suitcase. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. Emily smiled and replied,

"Morning…"

"You know I'll never forget last night."

"Neither will I." She said. Then she turned around. They shared another kiss between them, a long, but gentle kiss. They ended their kiss by pressing their foreheads together. Emily smiled and Justin did the same. Luben yelled at them from the kitchen to get ready to leave in one hour.

Justin and Emily went their separate ways for the hour. Justin put on the same outfit he had when they went to Easton and Emily put on a black coat with a scarf and boots, along with jeans and a hat. Luben told them not to have those cloths on now, but when they got to New York, but they didn't care.

…

Later that day

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our decent into New York La Guardia Airport. Please return to your seats, put up your tray tables, and return your seats into the up-right position. Also, fasten your seat belt tightly as we might experience some turbulence as we touch down. We will be on the runway and at the gate in approximately 30 minutes." Said the captain. Or, said the Luben. Justin and Emily were asleep on the couch in the private jet they rented, but had woken up when Luben made the announcement. Immediately, the plane started to shake. Emily got worried, but Justin calmed her down. Soon, the plane was shaking violently and moving from side to side. Then the lights went out and Emily clung to Justin's chest as they descended. They felt the plane soon touch down, the lights come back on and the runway smooth out. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luben really is trying to kill us." Justin said, but Emily was shaking to violently to react to that. Justin brought her in closer to him and he felt her shaking subside.

They went to a hanger at the edge of the airport and Luben shut the engines off as the plane was pushed back into the hanger. Justin looked out the window. He saw a crowd of tabloids out side the airplane. Luben walked out of the cabin and looked out the window.

"Alright, here's what were gonna do." He said. "You two are not a couple… yet. We can put up a believable story now, but tonight, your gonna have tell the press to one way or another." They nodded at him. Justin gave Emily on a kiss on the cheek before they went out.

Luben pulled down the hatch to the airplane door. It clicked and an air lock released. The door gave way and an outburst of flashing camera lights and a bombardment of questions. Luben stood at the top of the steps and announced.

"Justin and Emily are not, I repeat, they are _not_ a couple!" He yelled. They questions still came. Luben stepped down from the steps and cleared a path through the crowd which Emily and Justin went through a few seconds later. He crowed followed them all the way on to the street where a limo waited for them.

"Justin! Any comments on the pictures taken of you and Emily?" A man yelled.

"I was just helping a friend, that's all!"

"Justin!" A woman then cried. "Can you confirm or deny the accusations of a relationship?"

"No! We're no going out! We're just friends." He told her. The crowed even had ganged up on Emily.

"Ms Cotton, do you have any feelings for Justin?"

"No I do not!" She responded. Justin had made his way to the limo where Luben was waiting with the door open. Justin and Emily had made it to the limo. They entered inside and the crowd was even trying to get questions from them inside the limo.

"Back! Get back you journalistic spawn of Satan!" Luben yelled. The crowed grew quiet as he said that. Cameras and microphones dropped down to sides away from view. The journalists had sad looks on their faces. Luben simply said, "Thank you…"

They got in the limo and drove away. They passed through the scenery of the bare trees and snow on the sidewalks of boroughs, the brown water of the Hudson river, finally reaching Times square.

Emily was astounded by the view of times square. All of the stores, the screens and people already there for tonight. The large stage with the Nivea signs all over it with the top hats that the people already had on and the large balloons too.

The teenage girls that were already there started to scream and yell when the limo passed by. It soon came to a stop near a restricted part of the stage for singers only.

"Ya' ready?" Justin asked Emily. She looked over at him and gave a slight nod. The door opened and Justin stepped out. The screams from his fans became louder as he ran down the line that was up against the fences that were put up. He gave a high-five to each one of his fans and signed a few autographs. He looked back to see Emily getting out of the limo. He went back to her and Luben meet up with them.

"Follow me," Luben said "And we'll be going backstage." They went up a ramp to the stage itself and headed back to a set of stairs and went down under the stage. Justin saw 4 people he knew and cared for. His bodyguard- Kenny, his two best friends Ryan and Chaz and his manager Scooter. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw them. He ran full sprint over to them and greeted them with a bro hug. Kenny came over to Emily and held out his hand. She took it and he shook her hand roughly.

"So you're the girl their all talkin' about?" He asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Emily replied rubbing her hand in pain.

"Hey, just remember. If you do anything to hurt my little Justin. I will hurt you!" He said pointing to her. Just then Luben came into the picture and said,

"And if you do anything to hurt my little Emily, I will let you know that you ass is on the market and my mantle is lookin' to buy!"

"Again with this?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and for now on, call me Red." He said. Then Scooter came over.

"Emily, right?" He asked. Emily nodded and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Aw, come on don't be so formal!" He exclaimed. Her then wrapped her in his arms. Emily, confused, wrapped her arms around him reluctantly. He broke their hug. "So you're the girl dating my Justin?"

"Well," Luben intervened. "That's not confirmed. It will though, be confirmed tonight. Justin will kiss her at midnight…"

"AWW!" Ryan and Chaz mocked them. Justin told them to shut up and they shared a laugh. Luben gave them all a fierce look and they all got quiet. Luben left the room with Kenny and Scooter following him. Justin motioned Emily come over with him and his friends. She walked over to him shyly and sat down next to him at the table. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ryan started doing kissing sounds and chaz laughed then joined in. Justin and Emily rolled their eyes, but Ryan just said.

"Ah come on! Kiss!" Then him and Chaz started to chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Justin just shook his head but he lent down and met Emily's lips. He gave her a simple kiss.

"That's it?" Ryan asked. Justin lent down and kissed her again. This time he kept kissing her and he did not stop. She kissed him repeatedly too. Emily leaned in closer to him as they continued their kiss. Justin heard Chaz and Ryan trying to quietly leave the room. They left but Justin and Emily continued to kiss. Emily started laughing through their kiss. Justin did too, so he broke their kiss.

"What?" Justin laughed.

"I'm sorry, its just that. I realized that it took me almost a year to tell James that I loved him. And it only took me 30 seconds to tell you."

"It took me less than that for me to realize it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. When I was at the band practice, I looked up to see a girl that was… oh God… she was the most beautiful girl in the world- no contest. And then when I found out what I did to her… I had no idea how I would live with myself. Then she told me she loved me. I melted, I know I have been with a lot of girls, but now I know it all mean nothing. All of the fame, money, screaming fans- would mean nothing if I didn't have her." He said. Then he lent down and kissed her again. A voice broke their kiss,

"Save it for later…" It was Luben. Justin broke the kiss and picked Emily up by her back and legs. She giggled when he did this. Justin twirled himself around with Emily in his grip. He stopped and let her down. She put her elbows on his shoulders and she stared into his sharp brown eyes.

"How did I get lucky enough to get you?" He asked. Emily smiled and kissed him one last time before they went outside.

. . . Later that day . . .

"Mr. Bieber, five minutes before you go on." Said a stage hand. Night had fallen and it was just about 10:30.

"Well, here you are." Emily said to Justin.

"And I am glad to have you by my side." He said.

"I know. What would you do with out me?" She replied.

"Wow, Luben's rubbing off on you isn't he?"

"You know it! Now sing good, or I will cut off your ass and hang it on my mantel!" Emily said trying not to laugh. Justin laughed with her and the stage hand told him to be ready in one minute. "Well, here I go."

"You'll do great!"

. . .

"Ladies and gentlemen," Luben said into his microphone. He was looking into a camera on the balcony set up on the Good Morning America building. "Get ready, to rumbbbbllllleeeeeeeee- huh? Oh, I was just informed that that is a trademark saying… Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to rockkkkkk- what? Are you kidding me? Ugh… ladies and gentlemen pleasewelcometothestage Justin Bieber and Carols Santana!" He turned towards the side. "There I said it okay!" He yelled and smiled into the camera all in good intention to show it was all staged.

The cameras focused on the stage, the spotlights meet in one spot, and Justin was at a piano with a microphone.

"New York City!" He yelled between playing notes on the piano. "How ya'll doin' tonight?" He played some. "You know, you guys have been through a lot, but your spirit is never broken… so this is for you…" He then began the intro to _Let It Be_ by the Beatles.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it beLet it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" _He sang.

Then, about a quarter of a way through the song, Justin played the last chord of a verse of the song. He let it ring on the piano as he let his hands down. The crowed started to cheer thinking that the song was over, but Carols did not even come out yet. Backstage, the stagehands and the staff were in a frenzy trying to get him to finish his song. Emily was even confused why he stopped at this pint in the song. Someone came up next to her. It was Carols Santana. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. He took hold of her hand and placed a microphone in it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she started shaking her head quickly. Carlos just smirked and pushed her on stage,

The lights were on her, the eyes of the crowd and the nation focusing on Emily. She just stood there staring into the crowd.

"Take it from here Emily." Justin said through the microphone. She heard him, but to Emily, in the split second where Justin said that to where he played her chord, it was an eternity. 'What will the world think of me now?' She thought 'Stupid Emily who froze up on New Years Eve' Then she heard Justin's voice in her head 'When the time comes, I know you'll be ready.' She looked up to Luben on the balcony. He had a nervous look on his face, but he was nodding and smiling at Emily. Then she looked over at Justin, he gave her a nod and a smile. Murmurs started to come from the crowd. She closed her eyes. She cupped her hands around the microphone. And she sang

"_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be." _

She sang. She opened her eyes to the sound of silence, gawking faces and wide eyes. Her heart broke, her spirit crushed, the deafening applause, the whistles, the cheers. Emily's smile, Justin's applause, Luben's cheering. Emily had never felt like this before the spot light on her and the applause for her. She loved this feeling and she never wanted to let it go. Then Justin came in with Emily as they sang the next verse,

"_For though they may be parted there isStill a chance that they will seeThere will be an answer, let it it be, let it be. Yeah"_

Then Carlos came out of his guitar. Justin introduced him and the crowed roared. Emily and Justin sang, Carlos played, Luben cheered and cried tears of joy and pride in his daughter. Emily felt like the world revolved around her. She now knew how Justin felt when he was on stage. She started walking over to him on the stage as they sang in beautiful harmony. She came and sat down next to him on the piano bench as they sang the last verse of the song. They sang the last note of the song at a very peaceful volume and at a perfect pitch in each other. They matched each others tone and they met on one note to end the song on a beautiful note. Justin lent over and kissed Emily on the cheek. It was shown on the large screen above their head. The crowed roared, Luben stopped and shook his head. Some girls who were die-hard Bieber fans in the front row had started to cry. The lights turned off, and the camera focused back on Luben. He had tears in his eyes from the song.

"Well, what an amazing performance! It really did bring a tear to my eye!" He said. Then his old voice came back. "Anyway, I have just been informed that Pit-Bull had just gotten food poisoning from bad shrimp- nice job Larry! But in his place, is Emily Cotton. I'm going to turn it over to Jenny, who is down at the stage right now with Emily and Justin."

"Thanks Luben," She said then she turned then to Justin and Emily who were standing side by side. "Justin, let me go to you first. Did you have this entire thing set up so Emily could sing with you on stage?"

"Yeah… I did."

"And I had no idea." Emily said intervening.

"You had no idea?"

"No idea that he would do that what do ever."

"Really? Now I want to end all of the rumors. Do you two have a thing going on?"

"No we do not." Justin said. He looked at Emily who was nodding her head.

"So- so you guys aren't a couple."

"No we're not, just friends." Emily said.

"Okay then. And as Luben just said, you are taking Pit-Bull's place in the show. What will you be singing?" She asked. Emily smiled and said into the microphone,

"_Somebody to Love_, by Queen." She said.

"Really? I look forward to seeing the both of you on stage as 'friends' soon. Luben back to you."

"Alright, thanks Jenny. Just like Emily said, _Somebody to Love_ is up next right after this. Stick around, we'll be right back with Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve."

. . .

Justin held Emily tightly in his arms. They were backstage and Emily was getting ready for her next performance.

"Justin, thank you!" Emily yelled into his ches

t. He let her go and she was smiling ear to ear. "That was amazing! I feel like… I can do anything!"

"Ya' see? I told you you can do it!"

"Thank you Justin! Thank you so much." She hugged him again.

"Ms. Cotton, your needed on stage." Said the stage manager to her.

"Don't worry Emily, the band knows this song, I'll be playing piano and backup." Justin said to Emily. She just nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Oh God, I'm shaking!"

"Its okay calm down." Justin said. He took her hands and clasped them together. Emily felt comforted as Justin had his hands on hers. She stopped shaking and Justin dropped his hands. Emily was handed a microphone, while Justin just went to his piano bench.

"What's up N.Y.C?" Emily yelled through the microphone. Cheers erupted through the crowd as her voice echoed through times square. "This ones for all the lovers out there getting' ready for midnight if you know what I mean!" Laughs and more cheers came up from the crowd. Then the intro played from Justin and the piano. Then the rest of the band, finally Emily.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet"_

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry-"_

"_Lord what you're doing to meI have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody,"_

"_Somebody!"_

"_Can anybody find me? Somebody to love!"_

Emily sang her heart out of that stage. She danced with how the lyrics went and hit every note with precision and grace.

On the last verse, Emily went over to Justin and sat on the piano. He then lied on her stomach with her legs in the air on the piano. Then as she sang the last line, her got in closer to Justin. The song ended and the crowd was screaming. Justin leaned into his microphone and said,

"This is my girl everyone!" Then the crowd went ballistic. Cheers, screams, whistles, and cries of embrace were every where. Emily leaned in and her forehead meet Justin's they were both smiling to each other. Justin leaned in and had his lips meet Emily's in a kiss that sent off sparks from the front of the stage. They kissed each other just enough for the crowd to see, just enough for the nation to see, just enough for the world to see. There were girls in the front row that were crying from this.

"Well there you have it folks, my daughter, Emily Cotton- who by now will be getting record deals from all over the nation- is dating Justin Bieber. I could not be happier, if she's happy, then I am happy." Luben said shaking his head as he sad yes. "Still to come, Lady Gaga right before the ball drop and upstairs we have the man of the evening himself, Dick Clark. Dick whats your take on this?"

"Well, Luben. What I have just seen tonight, is truly remarkable. A young couple who's feelings for each other will now stand the test of time and if they pass, they will be together forever, much like my wife and I."

"You know what Dick, you are absolutely right. You are absolutely right." Luben annunciated. "Now if they had just waited their turn like everybody else who wants to kiss at midnight…" He scuffed, but then a smile came across his face. "We'll be right back after this."

. . .

"Well, folks here we are. Less than a minute away to the countdown, and the energy here is indescribable. I can feel it coursing through my veins, it is just incredible!" Luben said from his balcony. "Oh and there they are! Mayor Michel Coleman and Lady Gaga are ready to push the button and start the countdown. Once they push the button yet another record breaking ball will drop to signal in the new year." Then Lady Gaga and the mayor made their way up the stage and they pushed the ball down all the way at the exact second. The clock started from 59 seconds and made its way down. Soon they were at the ten second mark and the entire crowd had started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Justin and Emily were not counting. They were on the balcony with Luben and they were in each others arms. The lights flashed, the crowd screamed, but Justin and Emily were only fixated on each other's eyes. Justin into Emily's deep blue eyes, and Emily into Justin's bottomless brown eyes. Justin had his hands gently wrapped around Emily's neck. He held her like he would be holding a priceless jewel. He moved his thumbs up and down her neck and they slowly waited on the New Year. Emily had her hands resting on Justin's lower back.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy new year!" Everybody yelled. Luben raised his arms in happiness and appreciation on the edge of the balcony. Jenny had a close up of her kissing a police officer, while a close up on Justin and Emily showed them leaning in slowly into each other. They kissed as Justin dropped his hands to Emily's sides. Luben looked back at them and he just smiled. Then a shot of Dick kissing his wife and then people in the crowd kissing as well.

Justin and Emily ended their kiss. When she pulled away, Emily smiled then leaned in again to touch her forehead to Justin's.

"Best kiss of my life." She simply said. Justin just smiled.

"Happy new year shawty…" He replied.

"Happy new year Justin…" Then, they closed their eyes as they started to rock back and forth…


End file.
